The Whole Nine Months - Finchel
by eloise177
Summary: (Writer of The Whole Nine Months - Brittana) Rachel and Finn finally get what they have wanted for so long, but not without some bumps along the way...
1. Chapter 1

Notice** -**

**Hi, so this is a sort of prequel to 'The Whole Nine Months' however this is the finchel version with Arabelle, though you would still be able to read this without reading the other one and understand it. This fic may have a few tweaks compared to the Brittana version but I figured since that got ****plenty of attention this will too! I hope you like it, please REVIEW/FAVOURITE/FOLLOW I appreciate all of them XD thanks and enjoy...**

* * *

Chapter 1: New Beginnings.

"Finn..."

"Yah..." he peered his eyes over the news paper.

"Do you ever feel like there's something missing?" oh crap, this was common Rachel talk. If it was something big it would always start of like this 'Finn we should buy a house' or 'Finn I got a job in Los Angeles'...

"umm no." she smirked at his uninterest, this was common Finn, whenever she wanted a serious talk he'd brush her off and avoid everything possible 'I love this apartment, don't you?' or 'Isn't New York just peachy at this time of year'

"No I mean- we need to figure out what's next for us" his eyes wandered nervously up to hers as he realised it was better to be fully there for the upcoming conversation...

"Spit it out... do you want a puppy? I heard girl go through a phase and they-" "Finn!" he was startled from his ramble, he leaned the paper onto the counter fully to get a view of her leaning her fore arms against the table top.

"I don't want a puppy" she smiled fighting the urge to giggle at his cuteness.

"So?" he allowed his mind to wander for a slight second which caused his brain to make up many crazy scenarios in the given time, was there a problem? was she sick? did he do something wrong? divorce?

"-What ever it was I'm sorry!" he surrendered panicking, "you did nothing wrong babe" her voice stayed monotone yet a helpless grin crept across her face.

"... I want a baby"

He froze in shock, was he expecting that? FUCK NO!, was he disappointed? surprisingly not...

"A baby?" he finally choked out watching her loosen up in relief that he didn't run in the other direction or yell 'no' bluntly.

"A baby..." she nodded "... I know this is completely out of the blue and we've never really talked about this before but I think the timings perfect, you know we have secure jobs the house is all paid for... everything's perfect" she mentally ticked each bullet point off in her head, hoping her big speech would work.

He thought for what felt like hours though he felt the urge to smile, Finn had always wanted children maybe not so much after the Beth scandal but his impulse slowly returned and much more concentrated. She was right, they had a house and jobs they where happily married and everything was perfect...

"Ok. Let's have a baby" she practically leapt over the counter top in pure hysteria.

"Are you serious?! you want to have a baby?" he pulled his wife onto his lap before noticing how her eyes become misty.

"No. I want to have many babies with you Rachel Hudson, but maybe we should just start with one" she buried her head into his neck and hugged him till he felt suffocated, he loved making his wife happy, she was the most beautiful woman on earth yet when she smiled she looked even more amazing which he never thought was possible.

"I love you so much" she squealed finally composing herself "- however if that's the case lets hope we don't get twins" she laughed hysterically watching his face fall and his eyes widen "- I'm kidding, I'm kidding" she chanted playfully slapping his arm.

"So when shall we start trying?" after a couple minutes nervous chatter she finally asked.

"Whenever you want?" she knew that smile, he leaned forwards and kissed her while removing his arm which cradled her legs and wrapping it around her back "how..." he kissed stronger "about..." even stronger "right..." it could officially be called sexual "now" he leaned back and grinned devilishly.

"I like your style Mr Hudson" she returned as he carried her out of the room and up the stairs.

A little while later...

"Finn you're going to be late for work, hurry up!" she stood fixing lunches and clearing breakfast plates at the kitchen island while her husband ran frantically around the house.

"I'm coming..." he entered the kitchen looking frazzled, his hair stuck up and his shirt out.

"God you are such a child sometimes" she moved around the counter and began fixing his clothes like his mother "... do you have all you papers and stuff?" she asked being the obsessive Rachel she was.

"Yes... well the ones that Jacob didn't rip up" he was always very oblivious of a morning.

"Yah will I did say don't let a toddler out of your sight... but off course you ignored me" they shared a smile before leaning in a kissing each other, however the man noticed it was different, she was kissing different?

"You ok?" he watched as she stepped back and raised her hand to her chest, "... uhh yah I'm fine" her voice was shaky and unconfident, definitely not Rachel Hudson.

He eyed her for the minutes until he needed to leave and she didn't change, her hands trembled when not attached to a piece of furniture and her face had drained all colour "Rach babe are you sick? is there something wrong?" he grabbed her arms from behind and was shocked when she lunged forward and down the hall...

"Rach... Rachel?" as he got closer to the bathroom he heard a very off putting sound, Rachel was never sick she was too obsessed with her health to get sick. He got closer to the bathroom and slowly pushed open the wooden door "aww babe" she kneeled beside the toilet bowl with one hand on the side and one holding up her brunette locks "it's ok" he repeated taking her hair and rubbing circles on her back as she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Once she finally stopped puking and composed herself, Finn guided her onto his lap "what just happened?" he shook his head while wiping the stray hairs from her face.

"Oh god..." was all she grumbled before gagging and leaning back over the toilet, she'd lost her breakfast a few minutes prier so she was left retching air.

When she was sure nothing else was left she allowed her husband to pull her back down "I really don't feel good" she whimpered leaning her head against his chest, Rachel never shown signs of weakness, this must be bad.

He carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her up to their bedroom, after placing her under the covers he felt her forehead "you're a little warm, maybe you caught a bug." she nodded with no worry "-I'll call work and stay home" she winced while fidgeting.

"No I'll be ok don't worry" her hoarse voice choked.

"No I'm staying to look after you" she couldn't even find the energy to argue with him and nodded contempt. As said Rachel Hudson was never sick, he couldn't help but internally panic thinking the worst.

She got better, but not much. It was as if her sickness was timed, four days on the run she threw up from eight till eleven and the rest of the time she felt nauseous and weak, all's she wanted to do was lay curled up in a ball under her duvet; no loud voice, or random bout of song... no dancing or watching Barbara Streisand classics just a dark room.

It was mid afternoon and his big body lay spooning her petite one in the midst of their many blanket and pillows across their bed "I think you should go see a doctor"  
he piped up hoping she wouldn't bite his head off.

"No I'll be fine, it's probably just a virus"

"Rachel you've threw up sixteen times this week... that's not normal"

"... you actually counted how many times I threw up? gross." he smirked uncontrollably at her attempt to change the topic.

"Tell me the truth Rachel, aren't you just an ounce worried" she thought for a moment before deflating.

"Finn I don't think-"

"Rachel you need to see a doctor"

"Finn I-"

"It could be anything, you might need-"

"I don't think it's-"

"Rachel this could be serious! you could-"

"Finn!" she raised her voice, "I think I'm pregnant..."

He froze like the last time she said something indigestible "... err" she tilted her head upwards to meet his eyes while grabbing one of his hands and firmly placing it on her bare abdomen.

"I think there's a baby in there Finn" the words that toppled out of her mouth confirmed his thoughts.

"Oh my god... we need to know" he shot up not removing his hands from her skin "-let's find out! right now" he bounced like an excited child, "now! right now" he couldn't form full sentences in the moment.

"We need to take a test" Rachel smiled simply forcing back the urge to jump up and down with him, she needed to be sure.

"Let's go get one"

"I have one"

"You have a pregnancy test?"

"yah Quinn gave it to me a while back when we were trying"

"Quinn had a pregnancy test?"

"Not the point hubby" she shoved him away before shakily getting off the bed, "whoa let me help you" he ran around the king sized bed and grabbed her arm for support which she surprisingly shrugged off.

"I'm fine" that was the Rachel he knew, persistent and out going. He observed her hobble towards the joint bathroom and listened to the rustling as she emptied the cupboard "... need help?" he added.

"Maybe pregnant not disabled honey" his insides squirmed at the thought of her pregnant.

She soon slammed the bathroom door to take the test while Finn sat like an excited child on the edge of the bed, "Ok so we have to wait three minutes" she sighed opening the door, in one hand she held the white stick and in the other her phone which was set to a timer.

"Finn..." she sat beside him on the bed facing the bathroom.

"Yah?"

"...is this scary for you?"

"a little... for you?"

"Just a bit"

Rachel lay back onto the bed and exhaled deeply, they never spoke another word till her phone chimed. Finn went to grab the test but she pulled him back "I'm sorry" she winced "why?" he asked incredulous...

"If it's not positive I'm sorry"

He felt like he as punched in the stomach "Rachel baby don't be sorry, whether you're pregnant or not it doesn't matter because we have each other... besides we can just keep trying... I love you" he cupped the side of her face and placed a gentle peck on her pink plump lips, "I love you too...".

It was official. Rachel Barbra Hudson was going to have a baby with the love of her life; a screaming, crying, nagging infant but she couldn't be more excited. They'd always wanted a baby, Finn imagined three beautiful children in a large house where they could grow old, Rachel's dream was pretty similar except she avoided the growing old part. She leapt into his arms full of joy and cried until it was impossible "we're gonna be parents" she bawled, the only thing reassuring Finn she was happy was the fact she was smiling.

"We're gonna have a baby Finn" her voice was much clearer, she sat up on his lap and found his eyes with her own.

"A person..." he nodded in disbelief wearing one of his traditional 'half' smirks, "a real person" she giggled.

He removed his right hand from around her side and situated it upon her still flat abdomen "this is so awesome" he grinned as like a teenage boy talking about a new video game.

After an hours floating on the clouds they finally came back to earth, she lay entangled in his body sprawled across their bed "I'm so happy... I was starting to think it was never going to happen"

"why?"

"I don't know... I thought something might have been wrong- everyone else got pregnant so quick, Quinn on her first shot and Tina wasn't even trying"

Finn began to chuckle as they reminisced, "well it's our turn next" he assured.

* * *

They wasted no time in scheduling a doctors appointment. So on Thursday afternoon they practically skipped into the doctors office on a mental high "I'm so excited"  
she exclaimed for the hundredth time that day.

"I know but seriously you have to cool it a little, Quinn was more than shocked to hear what she thought was a 'pigs spueal' down the phone, they'll figure it out before we tell them."

"I know, I know... but I'm just so excited!" he chuckled to himself realising she wasn't going to change any time soon. And he loved her.

The room smelt like 'hospital' the stench of bleach and other bacterial products burnt his nostrils, he watched his wife clamber onto the small paper covered bed wearing one of those prissy blue gowns.

"Are you ok?" she raised her eyebrows.

"Mmhmm are you?" the nervous fidgeting was very unconvincing.

"I'm fine... what's wrong?" he breathed in deeply, "I don't like these places, they make me nervous" she knew he never liked being their but it was very rare that they were.

"Get used to it honey. We're going to be here a lot over the next year" she smiled warmly.

"Knock, knock" an older woman entered the room; she was around late forties with short chocolate coloured hair, she was rather plump but not overweight,  
she wore a white lab coat and carried a plastic clip board in her hands.

"Hi" both husband and wife beamed in sync, they were both familiar with the woman as she'd been Rachel's doctor since they moved to Los Angeles.

"How's things?" her tone was very casually and comforting, she pulled a chair up opposite the couple to give her full attention.

"Great, we're actually here because we think we're pregnant" Finn loved it when she said 'we' it made him feel involved and helpful considering there was not much he could actually do.

"Awesome..." she nodded "... well we'll run some tests let you know for definite" they ran all the usual tests; urine samples, blood samples and made sure she was in tip top shape. Many questions later a small blonde nurse finally entered the room with papers in her hand...

"Well you're definitely pregnant. Congratulations" it was hard to stay in grown up character considering both wanted to jump up and down in excitement, so instead they settled for a simple hug, "So what's next?" Rachel interfered leaning back and wiping away the stray tear that formed in the corner of her eye.

"So we'll start by giving you an ultrasound to see how far along you are and make sure the baby's ok, we'll also get you set up with a regular appointment schedule and prescribe you some prenatal vitamins" both adults nodded vigorously the more she talked.

The doctor instructed the smaller brunette to drink a ridiculous amount of water before lying down on the tilted bed and lift up the gown, once a piece of cloth was firmly below her waist she pulled up a technical machine and squirted clear gel across her stomach.

Anxiety built up in Rachel as she clenched onto her husbands hand, the woman moved the probe around until she smiled showing her teeth "found it" she mumbled barely above a whisper almost with a sense of accomplishment. It looked like a blob of nothing. Literally.

"As you can see this is the baby now, it's around one point six centimetres and weighs about a gram. So I'm putting you at eight weeks along, he or she's perfectly healthy and doing great" their relieved sighs could have been heard from a mile away.

"I'll let you get cleaned up they we can talk some more" she soon left the room leaving then to swoon over their expected child.

"I can't believe it, there's a baby... inside me" she placed her hand on her now clear stomach which was engulfed by Finn's.

"Me either..." he really couldn't, things where about to change so much, everyone would soon know about the latest addition then once he or she arrived they'd be parents. Wowzaa his brain was spinning.

"Honey you ok?"

"Fine just you know... this is insane"

"You are happy aren't you?"

"Off course! God I couldn't be happier it's just crazy" she nodded cautiously before leaving to get changed. He hoped his nerves would leave, Finn Hudson was going to be a father, he was going to care for another human being and he was going to do a good job.

* * *

The morning sickness improved no more if anything it got way worse...

"Rachhhhhh?"

"What?!"

He cautiously stepped back away from the bathroom door, "you've been in there for an hour"

"Yah well I can't stop throwing up!" maybe the mood swings where starting to show also...

"Rachhhhhh?"

"WHAT?!"

"Let me in" he tried to make his voice sound as gentle and soothing as possible yet she didn't seem to notice.

"NO! you are not coming in here to watch me puke" she whined, he heard a slight rustling before another gag. He felt awful, there was nothing he could do to help her.

"Rachhhhhhh?"

"Finn Hudson I swear to God-"

"Rachel?" that wasn't Finn...

She shakily rose from the ground and clung onto the until the room stopped spinning, once she was composed she carefully opened the door curios to put a face to voice "you look like shit" oh surprise, surprise Tina Cohen-Chang stood looking like a million dollars at eight in the morning.

"What do you want?" the petite brunette was feisty and in no mood to be messed with.

"Well good morning to you too sleeping beauty, I came by to ask if you guys wanted to go to breakfast with me and Mike and Jacob but I'm guessing you've just upchucked yours" her sly smile was overpowering for the time of day "-what's wrong?" that's when it hit them... nobody knew.

"Uhh I ate something bad" You'd think an actress was a good liar... she really wasn't.

"Like what?" Over the years Tina's personality had defiantly changed, she came out of her shell and pushed her way to the front of everything, to think of it her charisma had become very Santana just a little nicer.

"Oh uhh I don't know, I'll be fine" Rachel shuffled past both of them and sat on the edge of her bed.

"Oh ok then so no breakfast?" Finn answered for her by politely shaking his head, "-feel better Rach" she smiled before pacing out the house as if nothing happened.

"Close call" Finn sighed, he neatly placed himself beside his wife who instantly slumped into his arms "I don't feel good" she grumbled out of character it worried him to see her so unhappy and sickly, "maybe there's something wrong?" he was practically diving into a shark infested tank saying that.

"There's nothing wrong Finn."

"Rach babe you can hardly stand up straight with out going faint, you can't even keep water down I think it's time we go the hospital"

"no! go away I'm fine" she crawled off his lap and dug herself into many pillows, "Fine but if you throw up one more time I'm calling your doctor!" he stormed out of the room like a helpless child and down the stairs, he couldn't even call his mom for advice!

Unsurprisingly it was only another hour before he heard loud retching from their room "I'm calling the doctor" he shouted sarcastically up the stairs without reply.

"Hello... hi yes this is Rachel Hudson's husband Finn calling... yeah well umm she's been throwing up quite a lot, she can't keep anything down and she can hardly stand... no not for a couple days... ok as soon as possible... ok bye" that's when he panicked, obviously if he said she needs immediate hospital treatment there's a problem... another thing how was he going to convince her to go?

It wasn't as hard as he expected... well she was half unconscious so all's he had to do was pick her up and lay her down with a trash can in the back of the car, he had never saw Rachel so sick; yes she'd had flu and mass hangovers but she'd never been this bad. Luckily he only had to stop once on the way there since she began to splutter and puked again, arrival at the hospital went quite quick she went straight in to be checked out while he waited outside feeling desperate for information.

"Finn?" her doctor emerged from the room sporting a sickly sweet smile.

"Hi" they shook hands before she gestured for then both to sit, "is she ok?" the older woman grinned even wider at his cliché cuteness.

"Rachel has a mild case of hyperemesis gravidarum..."

"...what's that?" he replied incredulous.

"It's severe morning sickness-"

"Mild?"

"yah well it doesn't seem it but women who have a strong case vomit constantly twenty four seven" he felt a ray of light shine upon the situation.

"So what now?"

"Well she's also quite dehydrated so we've attached her to a drip, we're going to keep her in for a couple of days and find a safe medication remedy that works for her and keeps her from throwing up again, she'll still get the common pregnancy nausea but it shouldn't be half as bad"

"Can I see her?"

"Yeah sure she's sleeping though"

They said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, her room was cosy and warm, she lay tangled in many wires; hair messily tied on top of her head, white pale face and bright red lips. He pulled up a chair beside her and gripped onto her limp hand "you're gonna be ok beautiful" he whispered kissing her back hand.

* * *

It was only two days before they discharged the woman on strict orders to rest and eat only healthy food to go with her medication remedy. Finn saw it as a great opportunity to wait on his wife twenty four seven and make sure she doesn't have to lift a finger...

"I don't want it"

"But you have to eat?"

"Yah well I don't like tomato's"

"Since when?"

"Since I decided I don't like tomato's!"

Her fast food cravings where overpowering, every salad looked almost impossible to eat "you're killing me Rach" he side practically dropping the plate onto the side table.

"Quit whining!"

"Stop being so moody!"

"Bite me!"

There relationship was ridiculously immature at times, add a hormonal Rachel in the mix then you have a recipe for...

"JUST LEAVE ME FINN!"

"I'm trying to help"

"I don't need you 're help, I'm tired and..." she lashed her arms out in frustration "-please just leave me" she whimpered, the man sighed before hauling himself of the bed and out of the room. Rachel was never the type to take help, ever since high school she was always Miss independent he actually sometimes wished she'd let go and accept his offers.

She awoke to pure silence, the room was much darker than before she closed her eyes. It felt weird sitting up without a rush of sickness to her throat so she decided to make the most of it, she slowly emerged from her quilted heaven and fixed the bed head that had formed the clock told her it was already seven- she'd sat in her the room all day.

She stepped onto the cold wooden floor and threw on her dark blue hooded top, Finn was no where in sight so her first mission was to find him.

"Finn... Finn?" she took it step by step considering her legs still resembled jelly, the main room was empty the lamps where on but the TV off. "Finn?" she called again but much clearer, he quickly popped his head around the door frame to the kitchen "...in here" he smiled making her curios.

"Oh my gosh..." she swooned entering the room and placing her hands on her chest.

"Ok so I know you feel really miserable and I can't really do much to make you feel better... but then I thought what are Rachel's favourite things?" he gestured to the table which was covered in many of her favourites.

"You even got me chocolate?" she grinned astounded considering every sugar coated product was completely unavailable for the best few days.

"I did..."

"Thank you"

"No thank you... you're carrying my child- our child" she threw her petite body into his and wrapped her arms around his upper waist...

"I love you so much"

"I love you too... both of you"

* * *

**BTW I hope to get at least a few reviews before I update so please tell me whether it's worth carrying on or not. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Notice-

**Hey! so I was completely and utterly shocked by the amount of alerts/reviews/follows/favourites I got with the first chapter, all your reviews where so sweet! So yah I hope you're enjoying reading this as much as I'm enjoying writing it, I hope to get to at least 20 reviews before I update again so please drop a line or two. **

**I loves me some feedback! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Changes.

"Hi..."

"Hi... why are you awake it's only three AM?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?"

Rachel couldn't win, once the vomiting calmed a little the insomnia came on full force. She slept maybe two hours every night before she was dragged from her slumber, she did her best to disguise her problems from her worried husband but she obviously wasn't doing a very good job...

"Can't sleep... again" the frustration was starting to become noticeable.

"Anything I can do to help?" his attempt to sooth her was failing.

"No just go back to sleep I'll sit here feeling sorry for myself, staring at the wall till about six AM when I should start throwing up" he couldn't help but snort at her self pity, he slumped beside her on the couch and snuggled into her side.

"You're awesome, you know that?"

"Well I like to think so..." she smirked proudly before swiping hair from her fore head.

"No I really mean it, you're awesome"

"... you too honey and we're gonna have an awesome baby"

"Family of awesome's" they began laughing at their humouress conversation, this happened a lot lately since Rachel was either on the war path or as high as a kite.

"Wanna go back to bed?"

"I can't sleep though and believe me it's boring staring at the ceiling for five hours straight"

"... I can fix that" he smirked devilishly before awkwardly swapping with her so he cradled her petite body, he rose to his feet and graciously swept her up the stairs. 'I could get used to this' Finn chimed in his head.

She finally fell asleep after Finn's proud attempt to console her, he smiled peacefully in his slumber until his rude awakening...

"Finn... Finnnnn?... FINN?!"

"I'm awake!" he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes, once back to earth he noticed his wife perched beside him glowing away "-hey" he smiled, Rachel pulled herself up to lean on her knees, "everything ok?" his voice hoarse.

"Fine... Tina called"

"you woke me up to tell me Tina called?"

"There's a method in my madness Finn Hudson. Tina called because she wants us to meet them for lunch"

He sat incredulous "... and that's why you woke me up?"

"Finn?! no off course I didn't wake you up to just tell you that..." she shook her head with an unconvincing smirk "... I'm bored" he began to laughing to her displeasure "-laugh all you want but you're getting up to entertain me".

"Entertain you, huh?"

"Why does everything have to be sexual?" he chuckled as she perfected a storm out "-love you too Rach".

* * *

Since she was only just over ten weeks she wasn't showing, in fact she had lost weight due to the constant puking "... I feel so gross" she whined getting out of the car to walk towards the outdoor restraunt.

"Why?"

"I don't know, something about throwing up every morning makes me feel horrible for the rest of the day."

He smiled sympathetically before intertwining his fingers between hers, upon entering the open building they noticed the family of three happily gabbing towards the side. They'd become fairly close to the Chang's since no other new directions alumni lived in Los Angeles, so while Finn and Rachel where their on call baby sitter for Jacob, Tina and Mike regularly offered them on outings.

"Hey" Rachel squirmed tapping the tip of the three year olds nose.

They said their greetings before returning to their seats "-so how's things?" Rachel started in-between Finn and Mike at the circular table.

"Awesome, we actually have some news for you guys" Rachel secretly hoped it wasn't another pregnancy announcement. No one steals Rachel Hudson's thunder.

"-We're moving back to New York" 'It's weird how the heart makes no noise while cracking' was all Rachel could think, it was no surprise that she missed New York. New York is her second home, the place she started her career and the place she missed so dearly...

"Uuh wow" she smiled choking back tears, Finn noticed her distress so gently slipped his hand into hers under the table.

"I now right..." Tina was so oblivious to the problem "-I got a job transfer, so Mike's gonna work with Brittany for a while and help her get the dance school started until he can find a stable job"

"Mmm great" she bit her lip to prevent tears falling "-when do you go?"

"Just under two months, June the twenty-eighth to be specific"

All's she could do was nod and smile hoping she'd get away with it, Finn's hand squeezed hers every now and then for reassurance.

"So how's things with you guys?"

"... umm well-"

"you know... just-stuff"

"Sounds interesting" Mike joked, after a whiles small talk the boredom was just about bearable, their announcement had completely threw them off topic.

"Yeah so we're going on Friday"

"oh... really-sounds. like. fun"

"Ok thats it I'm done" Finn raised his eyebrows at her projecting voice...

"Rach?..."

"No this awkwardness is just- too awkward. Mike, Tina we are having a baby."

If anything Finn wanted to laugh, he had a feeling something like this would happen, Rachel's dramatics always found a way to shine through.

"Oh my god... really?!" Tina placed one hand upon her chest and smiled warmly.

"Yah really" the husband and wife shared a grin, "I'm pregnant"

"... way to drop a bomb Rach" Mike sounded as shocked as his wife, "but seriously congratulations" both asians removed themselves from their chairs to hug the other couple while their son sat in complete awe confused to why they were celebrating.

"Mommy why you sad?" he babbled as Tina wiped her stray tears.

"I'm not sad buddy I'm happy" she pulled him from his seat and placed him upon her lap "-aunt Rach and uncle Finn are having a baby" she explained.

"A baby?"

"Yah a baby"

"Do you want a little cousin Jacob?" Finn piped up full of enthusiasm, he nodded grinning childishly making them chuckle.

* * *

"Way to tell them Rach" he loved teasing her, she was so gullible.

"I know I'm sorry... it just came out- like word vomit"

"So if it's not actual vomit, it's word vomit" she glared at him until he finally stopped laughing.

"I swear to god Finn Hudson you-" she evilly pinched the top of his arm "-you're driving a car!" she hissed turning his face to the front.

"Aww I'm sorry babe" he smirked.

She could never stay mad at him for long, his signature half smirk got to her like a litter of puppies, "you're so mean you know that?" Rachel giggled.

"I thought I was awesome"

"You are... just mean in the process"

"I'm sorry" they pulled into the driveway of their house but before she could get out he stopped her.

"Are you upset? about Tina and Mike leaving?"

"No it's a good opportunity for them-" he gave her a questioning look "-ever miss New York?"

"... yah"

"Me too" it was silent for a moment.

"Do you want to go back?" she turned sharply at his question.

"No! we can't just go back" suddenly her mood swings where in full force...

"Ok, ok I was just asking- what's wrong?"

"Nothing!" she snapped. He decided to go playful on her "cough mood-swing cough", and with that he jumped out of the vehicle and ran towards the house leaving her with her mouth agape.

"Yeah you better run..." she shouted after him.

They playfully chased each other around the house for the next thirty minutes like teenagers "-Finn I can't run anymore" she cried between giggles, loosing all energy she slouched onto the stair case and closed her eyes, Without warning she felt herself being engulfed "what are you doing?" she faked caring with her eyes still closed.

"Shhh" was all he replied with, she dared not open her eyes so instead snuggled her face into his chest "-don't let me go" she whispered clutching him tighter.

He lay her down beside him in their bed and left her to fall asleep, he obviously knew something was wrong and it definety had something to do with New York. He had always had a feeling Rachel would want to move back 'home', she loved the fast pace of the city and the cramped shoe box apartments... and he loved her.

After a long afternoon nap she joined him at the dining table "how are we going to tell people?" she grumbled through bites of carrot stick "-I mean they're all in Lima and New York... and we're here" the disappointment was obvious in the last three words.

"How about we go home for a week? I have nothing to important, you?" she shook her head as a smile crept onto her face "well it's settled, we can go to Lima for a couple of days then New York, or if you want we could ask our parents to meet us in New York with everyone else"

Her face enlightened and the difference was obvious "thanks" she smiled, she really did need to go home for a while, she needed to be around family and friends and she needed support from the people who love her.

It went silent for a few moments as Rachel stuffed her face and Finn typed on his laptop...

"You know what I've only just noticed?"

"Mmm?" She just about raised her head from her food.

"Your boobs are huge" he looked impressed as he stared at her chest, she instantly put her arm protectively across her body.

"Finn?!"

"What? it's a compliment" she glared at him till his shoulders deflated, it was hard to suppress giggles from his innocent smile.

"Do I suit them?" she smiled letting him know she as no longer serious. He nodded vigorously like an excited teenage boy "-well don't get ideas cos they hurt like hell!" she teased.

* * *

His eyes fluttered open as slowly as possible, Finn had always been a light sleeper, retching and groans filled the air so he sat up straight and found it was already seven in the morning.

"Rachhhhh?" one thing she hated more than anything was his whiney morning voice.

"Finnnnnn?" she replicated but hers was more of a pained cry, he entered the bathroom where like usual she sat against the bath tub with her knees to her chest, he leaned against the door frame for support.

"You ok?"

"Do I look ok?!"

"Finn! every morning I throw up at least three times and believe me it fucking hurts when your chest feels like it's on fire?!" Rachel Hudson swore - ouchie...

He ignored her whines and picked her up bridal style, "put me down Finn I'm not in the mood" her voice was much calmer as sleep started to take over her body. It wasn't long before she gave in and curled into his arms as they lay in bed "-sorry" she mumbled half asleep, instead of arguing with her he placed a gentle peck upon her nose and rubbed her back soothingly.

The next time he awoke it was ten, Rachel was still sleeping but had rolled over so her back was against his stomach "Rach?" he whispered kissing the side of her face and moving stray hairs from across her eyes "Rachelll?" he lulled but nothing. After a moments tickling her hip he was met with a swift slap to the side and got the hint, Rachel's breathing suddenly became much more rapid and he inched closer to her "you ok?" he hushed.

"I feel sick again" she fidgeted with her eyes still closed.

"Lay on your back" instead of arguing she just did it, Finn gently pulled her pyjama top up to reveal her slightly bloated abdomen. He placed his cool hand on her hot skin and rubbed soothing circles until the tension melted and she submitted back into her slumber. It worked.

He watched her sleep peacefully for the next few minutes until the phones ring blared through the house "no, no, no, no!" he whispered hoping it wouldn't wake his wife, he rolled over to grab the device from the bedside table but instead ended up rolling off the bed altogether "-Finn?" busted...

"Hello?"

"Hey Finn it's me" Kurt chimed probably not realising the time difference.

"Finn who is it?"

"Kurt"

"What?"

"No I was telling Rachel who I'm talking to"

"How is she?" before he got the chance to observe his wife condition the sound of the bathroom door slam rang through his ears, "not great" he cringed. Rachel's morning sickness had definitely improved since they first revealed the pregnancy yet she still had bad days where she could hardly move without throwing up, those times usually ended with her laying in bed all day.

"She sick?" oh crap Kurt didn't know.

"Mayyybe" he squinted.

"Maybe? is she sick or not?"

"UhhIdunno" he said all at once, he heard his step brother puff in frustration.

"Yah ok. Well anyways Carole told me you guys are visiting next week?"

"Yes we'll be in New York next Thursday"

"...so where are you staying?"

"... I love you Kurt, and tell Blaine I said I love him too!"

"Yah I thought so" they both chuckled considering their conversations usually went something like this.

He soon put the phone down and his wife was still yet to come out of the bathroom, "Rach you ok babe?" she hobbled out of the bathroom looking pale and fatigued. Rachel Hudson was strong, she's the strongest person he knows, but even something makes her cry "... no" she began to bawl and allowed him to pull her onto the bed and into a hug.

"I feel horrible" she sobbed into his chest, "-I know baby, it'll be ok" he rocked her slightly hoping she'd calm.

He knew this was all for a good reason, he knew it was going to be a painful few months but everything will be forgotten when they see their baby for the first time. But in the mean time all's he could do was hold her when she cried and do the best he could do for her.

* * *

Rachel's mood changed over the coming week, and no not because she was full to the brim with hormones but because she was going 'home', Finn purposely booked the flights for mid afternoon so there was no on aeroplane puking episode however it was starting to seem highly unlikely...

"You ok?" he watched her face pale as they waited to board.

"Finn I think our baby hates me" she whimpered, he giggled before wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"Honey our baby does not hate you" he assured allowing her to bury her face in his shoulder.

Two hours into their five hour flight the petite brunette had finally lightened up... "Have you thought of any names?" Finn said making conversation.

"Well I don't really want to yet because-you know but I have had some ideas"

"Please tell me that doesn't include Barbara or Fanny" she began to giggle expecting something like that.

"Off course not... besides could be a boy?" he smirked at the thought "-name game!"

"Avery and Austin" she grinned proudly.

"Arielle and Alex"

"-I really like Arielle"

"Me too..."

"B so... Brianna and Benjamin"

"Ben's cute... Belle and Boris"

"Ok A we're not calling our kid Boris and B I really like Belle" she smirked with a glint in her eye.

"Arielle Belle doesn't flow too good" she deflated at his reply, "- yah well do you want our kid to get beat up at school?! Boris?" he began laughing the more she screeched.

The humour carried on and they spent the rest of the flight laughing until they got all the way to 'Z'. "You think they'll notice?" Rachel piped up getting off the plane "-I mean I'm starting to show and I can't go twenty four hours without throwing up?"

"It'll be fine, just don't get to close to Kurt or my Mom they have great baby-dar, besides we only have to keep it a secret till Sunday" she nodded in agreement before linking her arms around his.

Both sets of parents where already in New York and staying in hotels while they where staying with Kurt and Blaine "Kurtttt!" she screeched running into his open arms at pick up, he stepped back to observe her face...

"You look different?" he squinted not able to put his finger on it.

"NO!... no i don't" oh crap he'd figured, she was convinced he knew.

"Is your hair a different colour?" saved by the bell...

"Err yah! it's a bit lighter" he nodded still cautious before wrapping an arm around her shoulder to face Blaine and Finn who were awkwardly man hugging.

"Hey bro-ski save me a little" Finn chuckled before engulfing his step brother into a hug while Blaine and Rachel did the same, Kurt was adamant to get back to Barbara so pulled her away and linked his arm around hers leaving his husband and brother to get the bags.

Since it was already nine they decided to go straight back to their apartment and get an early night, "right so guest rooms down the hall you know where it is, help yourselves to anything and there a spare key on the hook by the door if you need it"

"Thank you honey" Rachel kissed her brother-in-law on the cheek before trailing off down the hall to get ready for bed.

"G'night" Kurt nodded going in the other direction to his room...

"Ok so... I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations!" he attempted to whisper pulling him into a tight hug, "Kurt's gonna freak out" he added turning away from the direction of their room.

It was true, Blaine knew about the pregnancy only because he'd been Finn's panic buddy/shrink for the past couple of weeks and neither Rachel or Kurt where yet to know, "thanks but you can't tell Rach"

"off course don't worry my lips are sealed" he said pretending to zip his lips and throw away the key.

"Oh and I need your help over the next few days, she gets sick sometimes and I just need to keep Kurt from becoming suspicious until we tell everyone on Sunday"

"Don't worry I'll keep him away" Blaine chuckled realising how hard the task ahead was going to be.

They soon separated to go to their different rooms, Rachel was soundly sleeping on top of the covers so he tucked her in before cuddling next to her, he wasn't sure but for some odd reason he had a feeling New York was going to become permanent over the next few months.

* * *

"Good morning!" Rachel was way too happy for seven AM, he smiled as wide as he possibly could before slipping onto a stool at the kitchen island...

"You're not throwing up?!" he realised before slapping his hand over his mouth, that when he realised she had a white stick hanging out of her mouth "-what's that?"  
he added getting a cup of coffee from the counter.

"Well I did some research and found lollipops are good for morning sickness..."

"I remember Quinn saying something about those..." he smiled.

"Yah so I put some in the suitcase and they seem to be working up to now?"

"And you smell like strawberries!" he was such a child at times.

"And I smell like strawberries-" they where abruptly stopped when Kurt entered the room looking a million dollars and belting out the lyrics to 'Good Morning',  
Finn quickly pulled the chewed lollipop stick from his wife's mouth and dropped it into the bin.

"Good Morning!" Rachel chimed tilting her head, "you're-you're just glowing" he amazed making Rachel's eyes as wide as saucers.

"Igotaspraytan" she said all too quickly before ricocheting back to her room to change.

"What's on the agenda?" the gay directed at Finn.

"We're meeting Rachel's parents, my mom and Burt for lunch. You coming?"

"No I have some work stuff to do we'll just see them Sunday like everyone else"

He nodded watching him leave, delayed relief washed over him considering Rachel was not puking, now it was to get through the day without slipping up and baby brain was really catching up with her... make that both of them.

Being Rachel's fathers they demanded they meet at one of those prissy roof top restraunts in the middle of the city, though they where more than happy for the opportunity to see their home as a whole. Since it was May Rachel could get away with wearing a loose summer dress to hide the bump that was forming, she couldn't wait to see her parents and in laws but realised she couldn't slip up.

"Daddy?!" they met in the lobby next to the elevator.

"Oh my god honey, you look great!" Hiram said genuinely happy. Leroy was next to intertwine himself in the conversation.

"Hey Dad" she said simply hugging him, they greeted the rest of the family before making their way up to the restraunt.

She wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks or not, but Hiram and Carole kept sending curious glances in her direction...

"So Rach how's Los Angeles?" the older woman asked from across the table.

"Great, yah umm..." she raised her hand to wipe hair from her face then realised her stomach was on show, dropping her arm right away she digged it into Finn.

"OW!" he exclaimed rubbing his arm, "sorry" she whimpered feeling the wrath of the parents glare.

The next two hours consisted of a highly cautious Rachel and an oblivious Finn, "anyway I'm going to the restroom back in a minute" she said turning around without meeting eyes with any of them since the tension was killing her. It was only when she was half way to the bathroom that she realised they're going to break him, they'll grill him till he cracks... crap.

"So Finn what have you guys been up to lately?" Leroy asked with a glint of evil in his eyes.

"Uhh nothing much" he fidgeted nervously "-just work and stuff" his eyes scanned the room in despair "-oh and Tine and Mike are moving back here"

"Really? would you guys ever consider moving back?" Burt asked.

"I'm not sure, it's just we already have the house and secure jobs so..." they nodded understandingly, and that's when Finn said the stupidest thing he's said yet "-however Rach might want to before the fall" their curiosity rose and they sat up in their chairs.

"Why?" Leroy mumbled trying not to scare him away.

"Uhh you know-stuff" they began laughing hysterically at how nervous he'd become "Rach shall we get going?" he chimed as she returned to the table...

"Sure" her voice incredulous, by the way he was acting she realised he'd definitely done something wrong. They said their goodbyes leaving the four adults to carry on with their conversation "she is soo pregnant!" Carole swooned.

"Oh god that was hilarious" Burt giggled still trying to compose himself "-who's coming Sunday?"

"All the glee alumni I think... it'll be interesting" and so they carried on with their manipulative plans reminding them of the time they tried to get stop the couple getting hitched.

"Finn Hudson I could kill you" Rachel was definitely pissed, she stormed down the New York streets not even acknowledging her abnormally large husbands attempt to dodge the passers by. She carried on in a full force rant "-you can't keep a secret for more than five minutes! you're such a child sometimes!..."

"I'm sorry... they were pressuring" he whimpered like a helpless, lost soul.

"Yah well grow some Hudson!" and with that she stomped off into the gays apartment building, Rachel and Finn didn't usually fight and when they did it was never serious and only lasted longer than five minutes, however Rachel's hormones where off the wall and to be perfectly honest his brain was feeling rather 'mushy' lately.

He had some making up to do...

"Rachel?!"

"Whatttt?!"

"Come here!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No!"

"Pretty please..."

"Finn you-" she was cut off, stepping out the guest room she noticed a trail of tea lights in the direction of her husbands voice, "-Finn?" but no answer, she followed through into the main room and out to the balcony, considering it was dark the candles looked so pretty scattered around the apartment.

"Finn what's going on?" she pleaded walking towards the sliding glass doors, his devilish smirk shone through as she noticed what he was up to...

"... I'm such a bitch" she giggled, Finn being the loving and spontaneous husband he is decorated the balcony with more candles and played the simplest of love songs in the back ground.

"No you're not... come dance with me" he took her hands in his and pulled her close, they swayed in sync and she rested her head on his large chest...

"You're too good to me" she grumbled, -I'm horrible to you and you do nice things like this"

"Are you happy?"

"Off course" she raised her head slightly stunned to his question "... then I'm happy" it went silent "oh and by the way I got you a present" he removed himself from her and turned around to get a large object from underneath the table...

"Oh my god!" she squealed placing her hands on her heart, he revealed a large tub of lollipops in a ridiculous amount of flavours "sweet isn't I" he grinned with a wink.

"Ok well I'm gonna ignore the corny joke and hug you" she practically jumped on his and peppered his face in kisses.

It had become more of a tradition in their relationship, they always had to say something at the end of the night...

"I love you"

"I love you too- both of you"

* * *

**Btw ~ did you like it? oh and biggy... is my writing good? any questions or suggestions feel free to share XD**

**Have a nice week end :) ...**


	3. Chapter 3

Notice-

**Hi, thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, I don't usually update this quick but under these circumstances (lots of busyness this week!) I thought I better do it now or I'll never get around to doing it...**

**BTW I really enjoyed writing this chapter, I love writing for Kurt and Santanan, being snarky and all, but I also liked the conversational parts between the whole group.**

**Hope you like it! please give me some feedback? makes my day XD**

**thanks :)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Telling The World.

No not today baby nameless, any day but today. Rachel had spent all Sunday morning discretely throwing up to hide from Kurt, everyone was doing their part so while Rachel sat on the bathroom floor with her head hanging over the toilet bowl, Blaine sang as loud as possible on the other side of the apartment beside his husband and Finn occasionally slammed doors between pondering for an excuse.

"Rach you ok?" he knocked on the closed bathroom door, but all's he got back was a pained grumble "-do you need anything? water? anything?" he felt guilty and helpless.

"Do you think a bigger lollipop would make a difference?" she half heartedly smiled leaving the bathroom in an attempt to be humouress.

"Oh Rach... I'm sorry" he pulled her and kissed her brunette locks, "-I don't know what to do?"

"You don't have to do anything, I'll be fine"

"I don't like seeing you like this"

"Mehh I'll be ok" she smiled a million dollar smile to reassure him she'd be fine, he pulled her close one last time before stepping back.

"Where's Kurt?" she dared to ask.

"Err somewhere hidden" he chuckled thankful for his brother-in-law.

Normally on a bad day Rachel would vomit throughout the whole day, however she was starting to perk up and decided she could make lunch with all the glee alumni and her parents... bad idea.

"Oh my god!" Brittany squealed as the couple entered the restraunt hand in hand, her and Santana where permanently situated in New York and where planning their wedding for late June.

"Brittany!" Rachel let go of her husbands hand to walk into the blondes open arms, Santana turned around from a few metres away to see all the commotion.

"Finnocence, Yentyl, glad you've made it" she tried to act as cool and swift as possible but was failing considering her inside excitement was matching her finances.

"Missed you too Satan" Finn smiled hugging the latina.

"Boo" he felt a pinch to his neck and shot around to see another familiar blonde smiling brightly, "-miss me?" she chimed holding her arms out for a hug. He wasted no time in returning the favour leaving them smitten...

"Off course I missed you" he grinned, "I missed my back up bitch" she slapped his arm playfully before Puck interfered.

"Finnegan, my man" he grabbed his hand and pulled him into a half hug, "where's my Jewish princess?"

"Over here Noah" Rachel waved talking to Santana, Puck wasted no time in letting go of his brother from another mother and swiping his high school babe from her feet.

"Put me down!" she snapped.

"Puck-er-man!" a familiar voice called from across the lobby, he carefully placed her on earth before engulfing Kurt to his displeasure.

"Yeah ok we know you have a soft spot for porcelain" the latina sniped.

"Have you ever thought about permanently being called Noah? you're getting old" Rachel teased.

"We shall try!"

"Noahhhh?" Blaine called from afar.

"No I don't like it stop!" they all began laughing at his dramatics before turning towards the seating area. They sat at a large circular table nearest the large glass wall, Rachel sat between her husband and Blaine which was requested par Finn's protectiveness...

"Where the parents?" Kurt asked realising something was missing.

"My dad's had to go somewhere so Carole and Burt cancelled also, they're coming over tonight" Rachel informed. No one was suspicious of Rachel's alcohol free drink order since she was never the type to drink any way, but she was definitely acting different even for Rachel Hudson.

"Sooo how's LA?"

"Awesome, good weather, nice house, stable jobs..."

"You sound so enthusiastic!" Santana joked.

"We love LA... miss you guys though" they awed at Rachel's quick save.

"How's the Asian's?" off course that was also Santana... some things never change.

"The asia- Tina and Mike are great, Jacobs so big"

"They're moving back aren't they?"

"Mmhmm soon" an awkward silence filled the area as everyone thought the same thing "-but yeah it'll be weird on our own" Rachel smiled at her husband feeling a tweak to her heart.

After a while's catchup - meaning: Brittany gabbing on and on over her upcoming wedding, Puck teasing Finn over random crap and Kurt still trying to figure out why his husband and brother looked fairly nervous sitting on the edge of their chairs.

"... you ok?" Rachel had been quiet for a while concerning him, it wasn't until he noticed her pale face and drooping body that he asked.

"To be honest... not really" she gritted her teeth to disguise her discomfort, "-I think I'm gonna throw up" and with that she jumped from her chair and ran off ignoring the stunned faces all around...

"She ok?" Quinn's head shot up from the other side of the table.

"Uhh yah, she's not feeling too great" he stuttered, once again Finn and his awful lying skills.

"Shall I go see if she's ok?" Santana asked already getting up from her chair, she didn't even wait for an answer before following in Rachel's tracks leaving them all incredulous.

"Berry?... Berrrrry?" but she got no reply, she heard a retching sound from in one of the stalls and rudely, without thought began to bang on the door, "Berry? Midget?  
Hobbit? Diane Warren? come on you have to answer to one of these names?" she waited a moment through all the rustling and it wasn't long before the pale looking brunette stumbled out "... woah are you ok?" the latina grabbed her arm and supported her over to the sinks, where she leant against the counter.

"Mmm I'll be fine" her voice very unconvincing.

"No you're not" it was very, very weird. Santana 'Bitch' Lopez raised her hand and soothingly placed it open Rachel's clammy forehead "-Don't lie to me Rach..."  
oh my god. for the first time ever Santana called her by her actual name... "I'm pregnant"

* * *

"There you guys are... we starting to worry"

"We're fine, just chatting"

"You ok Rachel?"

"Yeah I'm fine" the petite brunette was having another bout of sickness free so she was going to make the most of it...

"Arrrre you ok San?" Finn noticed something off about the woman.

"Mmhmm I'm fine" she looked him in the eyes, she'd definitely been crying.

"Are you sure? you look a little..." Puck trailed off.

"I'm fine!... stop looking at me" she sniffed lowering her head and wiping another tear from her eyes. Santana Lopez actually had a heart.

"Ok well uhh..." Rachel grinned at her husband before taking his hand "...we have something we want to tell you guys"

"You're moving back?"

"Divorce?"

"Rach is getting a nose job?!"

"Noah! seriously low blow"

"Love you too babe" he blew her a kiss which just made her squirm "-let them talk!" Santana's protectiveness scared the group, "-must be bad, who's sick? after what happened before I'm guessing it's Rachel? is it serious?"

"Shut it Puckerman!"

They all looked towards the uncontrollably grinning couple questioningly "...we're having a baby" Rachel chimed on cloud nine, it took less than mille seconds for the group to react: Santana burst into tears... again, Kurt jumped up and down on the spot squealing about baby vogue, and unsurprisingly Puck rushed of his chair and threw himself into the married couple while everyone else considered joining him.

"Oh my god you're gonna have a baby!" Quinn was next to hug them stating the obvious "-this is so awesome" she grinned on their shoulders.

Once everyone finally calmed and went back to their original seats they began to talk "... Santana Lopez are you crying?" Blaine smiled feeling powerful.

"Shut up smart ass" she grumbled still wiping her cheeks, "-you have a heart?" he added teasing her even more, "I mean it froyo I punch hard" she growled.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany smirked holding her hands "-not like you"

"I-I don't know... I 'if anyone ever mentions this again I'll beat you' I love them, both of them - Gayberry and Lumps the clown and I-I'm so happy for you guys"  
Kurt's tear streamed face nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Not you too?" Puck moaned.

"Yes me too! you guys weren't there during college, we watched everything develop, you know? we sat through sickingly sweet phone call's and observed the depressing side to her which believe me is scary!..." there was a chorus of laughter "... there was false weddings, false hope..."

"False pregnancy tests"

"Santana!"

"What?! that was forever ago Berry no one cares" the latina was obviously proven wrong when the rest of the table sat gawping at their debate.

"Well my point is that they belong together... and they're gonna have a baby!" cheers erupted around the room.

"So who knew?" Brittany interfered once they'd calmed.

"Me and Rachel, obviously. Blaine..."

"Blaine knew?!"

"You knew?!"

"Yes Blaine knew but only because he helped me disguise it from Kurt"

"You purposely hid it from he?!"

"Disguise?"

"She throws up... a lot!"

"You didn't even tell me he knew?"

"Yah because..."

"Ooh Finnegan's in trouble"

"Shut it Puck!" the three of them shouted in sync.

"Does it really matter?" Blaine interfered as gently as possible.

"YES!" both Rachel and Kurt screeched.

"Who else knew?" Quinn faffed trying to change the topic.

"Santana" Rachel replied.

"Santana knew?"

"Yes but only because I walked in on man hands up chucking"

"...so who else knew?" everyone purposely ignored Quinn's attempts and sat glaring at each other. They obviously weren't serious, give it an hour and a bit of clothes bribing for Kurt and things would be back to normal in no time... this happens often.

* * *

Like usual as soon as they arrived back at the apartment Rachel threw up most of the food she'd just eaten which luckily this time she was able to get a sympathetic Kurt to help her while Finn and Blaine tidied around for when the older bunch arrives.

"Feeling decent?" Finn asked entering the guest bedroom where Rachel sat falling in and out of conscience as Kurt bored her with fashion chatter and random gossip.

"Mmm maybe" she muttered half asleep, he chuckled to himself before stepping closer to sit on the edge of the bed closest to her "-when are they coming?" she added now waking up.

"Half an hour, you've been in here all afternoon"

"I have?" she quickly replied opening her eyes, he nodded simply. She rubbed her eyes with his hands and let out a long sigh "I'm so tired" she yawned.

"Well fake wake for two hours then you can sleep all night"

"Insomnia..." she reminded, "or we could..." he smirked.

"Ew ew ew don't wanna know!" Kurt quickly jumped off the bed and paced out of the room "-I was gonna say read a book" he joked.

"Course you where honey... dream on" Rachel patted his arm before pulling him down to kiss him deeply. Hormones where definitely getting to her.

What they didn't know is that the four parents where having bets 'who owned up first'; Carole and Hiram where convinced Finn would stressfully blurt the pregnancy out while Burt considered it to be Rachel since she was never a good secret keeper, surprisingly Leroy had threw Kurt in the mix expecting it to be him since he's such gossip though they weren't sure if he knew himself yet.

"... and so we went back home" Leroy had sat dramatically recalling his prior day while everyone smiled and nodded along.

"Sounds great" Rachel chimed for the hundredth time, she went to take a sip out of a wine glass without realising but was stopped abruptly by her husband snatching it away "-hey!" she slammed before realising the problem.

"Ha I win!" Carole blurted out.

"No! he hasn't said it yet" Leroy argued with his competitive side.

"Said what?" the petite brunette smiled curios...

"That you're pregnant!"

"Excuse me!" Rachel laughed... then pure silence washed over the group. And before they knew it everyone began to laugh hysterically "I win" Blaine winked towards his husband.

"Win what sweetie?" Carole asked.

"I knew it would be you... I had a feeling so I bet with Kurt" Kurt sat with a face like thunder beside him "I have to do all the dishes" he mumbled making them laugh even more.

"So?" Leroy smirked "-we're gonna be grandparents?"

"Yah... you'll have a grand baby by the fall" they replicated the glee clubs congratulations and cried as well as hugging each other. It was perfect.

* * *

"Finn put me down!" it was nine AM on the following Monday morning and both husband and wife stood fixing breakfast.

"Ok so I know it's my kitchen and all... but are you two decent" Kurt entered with his hands playfully slapped across his face, Rachel just went over and pinched his cheek before smiling in his face.

"Good morning sunshine" she greeted.

"Who slipped happy pills in your prenatal shake?"

"Very funny Kurt but I'm on a natural high" she informed in a very Berry like fashion.

"High on hormones" Finn grumbled with a cough to disguise "-why aren't you puking?" Kurt remembered.

"It's complicated... I have hyperthermesis gravidarum, most women don't get sick in the stage I'm at but I still do, only it comes in bouts"

"How far are you?"

"Fourteen weeks"

"NO!"

"Yah I am"

"Why aren't you showing?"

"How'd you know I'm not?" she teased.

"Well if you are then you're doing a pretty good job hiding it... let me see?!"

"No!"

"I didn't want to do this Rachel" he began reaching forward to try and grab her pyjama top but she ran around the kitchen island "-Kurt stop it!" she snarled hoping he'd get the message, "nooo I wanna see baby Kurt junior" He'd already nicknamed the foetus after himself.

"Tough luck bro she won't even let me see her stomach"

"What?! show off your bump!" he grabbed hold of her and pulled her close before teasingly lifting her shirt "aww..." he leaned down so his face was level with Rachel's now swollen abdomen, she wasn't huge but there was definitely a bump forming.

"Kurt?" he completely ignored her and carried on stroking her tanned, bare skin.

"Blaine come get him?" she called towards the steps where her brother-in-law descended from.

"What's he do... awww" Blaine unexpectedly joined his husband and placed his hands upon her belly "-sorry I have a soft spot for baby bumps, they're so cute!"

"oh wow you have officially met 'Kurt gay'" she joked, Finn soon joined in the baby bump touching so at one point she had all three mens hands on her at once "seriously guys get off! Blaine go to work, Kurt go get ready for work and Finn finish your breakfast"

"Practising mommy mode quite early, aren't you Rach?" Kurt was enjoying teasing her.

"Kurt I swear to god... I'll set Santana on you" he threw his hands in the air and surrendered before walking away considering he knows how protective Santana had become of the Jew.

"Adios mes amigos" Blaine kissed Rachel's cheek and patted Finn's back before leaving with his jacket in hand. Finn and Rachel decided to make the most of the private moment and fell into each others mouths "Oh my god! a little warning would be nice" Kurt dramatically placed his hands over his eyes and now fully dressed left the apartment "woops" Finn chuckled going back to his prior activity.

By the time Thursday had come around Rachel had fell into a funk, she didn't want to leave. Since Rachel could remember she'd wanted to live in New York and she did through college, she constantly reminded herself that Los Angeles was good for her and she was already developing a name in the media industry yet something always felt off, something was always missing.

"Hey sis" Blaine smiled going out onto the balcony where Rachel sat grovelling as she over looked the city, "you ok?" he added sitting beside her.

"... I want to come home"

"Home as in?..."

"New York... I want to come back" it felt good to finally admit the truth "-I belong here, with you guys. TV and Film isn't even what I want to do. I want to follow my dreams and be on broadway yet that doesn't seem likely" she stroked the top of her bump delicately trying to hold back tears, Blaine and Rachel always had something in common, they were the same person in different bodies, so he gently wrapped one arm around her kneck and one across her chest and hugged her tightly.

"... then come home" he wasn't going to fight it, he had a feeling she wanted to be there.

"You think?"

"If you're not happy Rach then yes. We're all here for you in whatever you decide" it fell silent between them, the only sound was the busy New York streets below them.

"By the way..." he waited for her head to turn "... Santana called" he smirked.

"Oh believe me it's not the first time today, she's become very protective"

"Rachel Hudson obsession"

"Actually I don't mind... I couldn't have got through college without her and there's a good chance me and Finn would never have rekindled if she wasn't there, don't tell her that though as we'd never here the end of it" he chuckled at the familiar sense.

"Yep that's Santana in a nut shell!"

"Why do we even call her Santana? she as so many nicknames AKA skits for us, we should come up with some for her?"

"I like your thinking..." he sat up and waited a moment.

"Bitch"

"Again Santana in a nut shell but it's too simple and she'd probably be proud if we called her that"

"ok... this is harder than I thought. Do you think she actually sits there and comes up with these names?"

"Well she did once threaten me with her 'thesaurus of snipes'... I thought she was joking!" they began to laugh at the thought.

* * *

Two weeks later Rachel was finally embracing the bump... "you know what? I think I actually like it" she smiled observing her side in the mirror as Finn lay behind her on the bed.

"Rach you look gorgeous as always and the bump just makes you even more beautiful" he had his ways of making her swoon.

"Will you still be saying that in a couple months when I'm the size of a whale?"

"I'll be saying that forever" she lay down so her head was on his stomach, so he instantly placed his right hand on her bare stomach "-forever and ever"

"Can you believe I'm sixteen weeks already?"

"Well September's not too far away"

"It feels weird... we'll be parents by the fall"

"It's a good weird... are we gonna find out the sex?" she rolled on her side to look at him.

"Do you want to?"

"Not really, we should be surprised" she smiled getting excited.

"Well it's settled then, we'll wait... Kurt's gonna hate us you do know that?" they began laughing at the thought.

"Mehh we'll just molly coddle him for a while and claim we're calling the baby Kurt if it's a boy"

"What if it is a boy?" she smiled to herself at his question.

"I'm pretty convinced it's a she" the excitement on his face was adorable "-why didn't you tell me?" he sat up to pull her by the waist onto his lap.

"I don't know... it might not be but I'm having mothers intuition" she giggled like a teenage girl.

"I like the sound of that..." she met her eyes with his "...mother's intuition... you'll be a great mom"

"You're gonna be a great dad" and with that their tongues met and their night became history...

The doctors appointment was slow as usual, they did all the normal tests which all came back fine. Kurt specifically requested a Skype chat with them and everyone else to find out about their business...

"So what is it? are we having a Kurt or Kurtley... or Kurtis or..."

"What makes you think their naming it after you fruit loops... Santana or Santino?"

"We're not calling the baby Santino! or Kurtley for that matter..."

"But preggers two point o, you know how much you want to?"

"Firstly Preggers two point o? really?"

"I'm offended" Quinn interfered on the screen beside Puck who was keeping strangely silent...

"Go on Puck tell me what you got..." she sighed.

"Puck. obviously, Puckery, Puckana, Pucklo..." the list went on until the blonde gradually had enough and shoved his side...

"-Shut up I wanna see if I'm getting a niece or nephew... or both? are you having twins?!"

"Enough! you guys are killing me! Quinn we are not having twins... or at least I don't think so..." Finn chuckled at his wifes baby brain moment, "...and most important is we don't actually know what the sex of the baby, we decided to keep it a surprise" and with that there was an uproar; Santana shouting something in spanish, Kurt nearly crying as he realised there'd be no gender assigned clothes to buy, Puck ranting about how he could add more to his baby name list...

"Shut up! it's our decision and we've decided not to" Rachel really wasn't in the mood.

"You guys are mean..." Kurt pouted like a helpless child.

"leave them alone..." heads turned to find the voice of reason, "-Britt what are you doing?" Santana sniped.

"It's their decision, besides I like surprises" the blonde was very easily pleased and didn't really care about the round of snarls being directed at her.

"I second that" Blaine playfully raised his hand in the air which Kurt instantly snatched back down "-however do you have a feeling? my co-worker Stacey was convinced she was having a boy and she did..." everyone perked up and leaned closer to their computer screens...

"We can't tell you that" Finn replied.

"Aha! so there is a feeling and Finn knows?"

"Yes I know, I've known for the past week" he informed feeling powerful "-Finn the puppet master" Rachel was the only one to find it amusing since everyone else hated them at this moment in time.

"Pleaseee tell me!" Kurt begged full of despair "... If you tell me I'll let you use my baby GAP discount!"

"NO BRIBERY!" Santana screeched.

"Why do you have a baby GAP discount in the first place?"

"I get A LOT of fashion freebies" Rachel suddenly perked up at the thought of baby shopping and pulled out her mobile, "-What are you doing?" Quinn raised her eye brows in suspicion "... texting Kurt" another uproar all around; Kurt squealing at the top of his lungs and the rest moaning and groaning in anoyance.

They waited in silence for a moment till Kurt's mobile vibrated... "Oh my god!" he clapped, Blaine tried to snatch the device but he pulled away.

"Just remember Kurt, it's not definite" she warned.

"Yah well that's not gonna stop me shopping now is it Ray" he winked, she had not long rested her head against her husbands large shoulder "hello we are talking baby here Rachel wakey wakey"

"Leave her alone!" Quinn snapped being the only one who knows how she felt, "-you ok Rach?" she added.

"Mmm fine... my head hurts, I think I'm gonna go lie down" everyone nodded and said their good byes leaving Finn alone at the screen.

"So did you see it?" he muttered in a hushed tone.

"We did Finnegan and I have to say you have pretty good taste" Puck joked, "-So do you think Rachel will like it?" the dire question was asked.

"Finn I told you about our conversation... she wants to come home" Blaine assured...

Finn Hudson was spontaneous, always had been. So being the spontaneous man he is, he decided to surprise his wife - with an option.

"Yes but d'you think she'll really go back, I mean I've already transferred my job and she's taking some time off for a while when the babies born but..."

"Ok ex-foetus face listen up, 'Rachel-used-to-be-Berry Hudson' is smart and whatever she says goes, do you really want to raise your... son?"

"Nice try" Kurt interfered with a smug look on his face.

"Whatever, do you really want to raise your child away from all your family? at least when you're here you have gay one and gay two-"

"You're gay!"

"Your baby will never see a sweater with an animal on it-"

"When was the last time Rachel wore one of those?!"

"Preggo and egghead can be on call baby sitters-"

"Thanks San..."

"And me and Britt will be the coolest aunts around. My point is he-she will get to grow up with their family, and earn some awesome qualities from their aunt Tana!"

After the latina's miniature speech everyone looked on dumbfounded.

"...shut up." Kurt said simply through the screen before nodding in agreement like everyone else. Wow his kid was going to grow up with these people... oh crap.

* * *

"Good morning!" Finn chimed way too happy for her liking.

"Uhh I fell asleep like three hours ago!" she snapped getting a pillow to lunge at his face, Finn carried on smiling ignoring her mood.

"I'm sorry but you made me promise last night, that however many pillows you throw and wide eyed pouts you give that I have to wake you up at seven" she sighed realising he was right. After a few moments trying to wake up she swung her legs over the side of the bed and mid stretch let out a small grumble...

"You ok?" he noticed her discomfort and kneeled beside her, she had both hands on her stomach and sat staring into space.

"My stomachs like- moving - inside"

"Well that narrows it down"

"Shh! the babies moving" she finally smiled and moved her hands around, "how strong?"

"Not enough to feel from the outside but she's definitely moving" Rachel had become accustom to referring to the baby as a 'she' considering 'it' didn't sound too good.

"Can't wait till I can feel" he leaned up to kiss her cheek and left the room. She loved sitting and holding her bump for hours on end, now she could feel her baby fluttering around... things just became real.

* * *

**Shall I carry on? Don't forget to review please :)**  
**Have a nice week...**


	4. Chapter 4

Notice -

** Ok so I feel horrible since I haven't updated in forever, but there is reasons. This chapter was a little rushed, but I promise the next one will be good (tho move, god parents decision, Santana coming over, pregnancy problems etc.) a lot more to write about, also I feel like I'm not getting very many reviews to please drop a line or two, I really appreciate them.**

**Oh and thank you to those guys who have already done so and followed/favoured.**

**Any questions, feel free to ask =)**

**Thanks and on with it.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Friday Night Skype Fight.

Finn couldn't help but smile, he always knew when the baby was moving because Rachel would freeze on the spot and turn all her attention to he growing bump...

"It's like your hands are permanently attached to your stomach" he smirked entering the kitchen, where Rachel sat on a stool at the island rubbing her belly.

"Shut up you'll be able to feel soon and believe me it's addictive..." she smoothed her shirt over her bump but left her hands on top, "-they're definitely getting stronger" she smiled.

"Well I for one can't wait... in other news I have to go somewhere so I asked Tina to come keep you company"

"I don't need a baby sitter you know?"

"I know, but I'll be gone all day and I'll get worried if you're on your own"

"Where are you going?" he froze at her question...

"... Uhh work stuff" he hated lying to his wife "-yah work stuff so I'll be back later" he quickly kissed her cheek before prancing out of the house. Finn obviously had no 'work stuff', he was secretly going to spend the day arranging things for New York. However the unfortunate part was the only person free to help was Puck so he was definetly not looking forward to spending the day on the phone with him...

"Hello?"

"Heyyy! Finnegan you finally call, how's Pucklo?" Finn sighed at the reminder of his man-child attitude.

"The baby is great, let me remind you we're not calling our child Pucklo" he gritted through his teeth.

"But you want to" more of a statement than a question "anyway I spoke to Kayleigh" his tone became much more serious and business like "...she said the apartments ready for when you are" Finn sighed relieved before rubbing his temples.

"Awesome... umm I'm gonna speak to Mike today and finalize some arrangements"

"When are you going to actually tell Rachel?" the man-child asked actually making sense for once...

"oh shit I didn't even think about that" he panicked, "-what do I do?!"

"Calm down Finessa, Pucky has it all figured out" he really didn't like the sound of that...

"Explain?"

"Just leave it to me" Was Finn Hudson really considering leaving Noah Puckerman in charge of something?! never mind trusting him?

Meanwhile Tina had convinced Rachel to go baby shopping in trying to find out the sex "Tina for the hundredth time, I do not know the sex of my baby" Rachel exclaimed exhaling loudly, "-and even if I did why would I tell you considering you would tell Kurt or Mercedes?"

Tina feigned offense before replying "oh please if you actually knew don't you think Kurt would have already begged it out of you by now?" Rachel just laughed realising she was probably right, "-thought so"

"Where's Jacob by the way?" Rachel asked only just realising her nephew was missing.

"Mike took him... not actually sure where" the Asian soon forgot all about her question and began staring awe-struck into a baby boutique window, "-you're so lucky"  
she smiled "-you get to start from the beginning: onesies, cribs oh look how cute is that ducky!"

Rachel raised her eyebrows at her excitement "yah cute ducky" her voice dripping with sarcasm, they soon entered the store and hovered over each section "Tina seriously we've been here for two hours?" Rachel sighed leaning on one leg and rubbing her bump.

"Yah well you obviously don't appreciate the cuteness..."

"Oh believe me I 'appreciate' the cuteness but I'm gonna be seeing baby stuff for the next two years!"

"Hormonal a tad" Rachel's face dropped in disgust, "ok I'm done" she raised her hands in defeat.

"Stick in the-"

"Oh god..." Tina looked up to see the woman with both hands attached to her abdomen.

"Are you ok? are you in labour? do you need to go to the hospital?!" she blurted out as one long word.

Rachel giggled to herself before raising her head "firstly I'm five months pregnant and second the babies kicking... like proper kicking" Tina stepped forward and reached her arm over, the petite brunette took her hand and placed it firmly upon the right side of her stomach...

"oh wow" the asian giggled, "I know right?!" it only took a couple of minutes before both women began jumping up and down in excitement, even the funny looks being glared their way didn't stop them.

"My baby's kicking!"

"Your baby's kicking!"

"Ahhhhh!" they squealed in sync.

"We need to go, right now! I need to call Finn!" Rachel exclaimed looking for her mobile and walking out of the store.

They soon arrived back at the Hudson home, Rachel had kept at least one hand on her stomach the whole time practically begging for her baby to save some kicks for daddy. "Finnnnn?!" she exclaimed as loudly as possible, Tina just followed behind her hoping his reaction wouldn't be as panicked as hers was.

"What?! it is serious? do you need to go to the hospital?!" he practically tumbled down the stairs in a complete daze.

"No silly... she's kicking" she grabbed his arms and placed them on her rounded abdomen.

"She?"

"Oh my... Rach that's amazing"

"Herlooo?"

"I know right! we were in a baby store and it just became so much harder suddenly"

"...Oh my god somebody answer me!" Tina stomped her foot catching their attention, "-is it a girl?"

"Uhh... we don't know, but we think so" Rachel informed turning around still in Finn's arms.

"...Aww a baby girl" she placed her hands on her heart and smiled warmly, "-that's so awesome guys" she hugged both parent before stepping back towards the door.

"That reminds me I really should stop referring to the baby as a 'she', if we do have a boy imagine his reaction to 'oh you were actually known as a girl before you were born'?" both asian and abnormally tall man began laughing at her sarcasm.

She was right, baby 'no assigned genders' kicks were addictive, he sat with his hands attached to her enlarged stomach until she finally got the guts to walk away...

"Finn honey I need to get a shower, you're gonna have to move" she sighed attempting to pull herself up, "-Finn I mean it, let go" he smiled cheekily but not a word left his mouth, "you'll have to come with me then" there's the answer he was looking for...

A fairly long shower later they sat snuggled into each other leaned against the head-board of their bed, "is our child going to have god parents?" Rachel had never actually thought about it before, yes she was jewish and yes it was almost frowned upon but it was their decision.

"Yeah... I think we should" she replied with a simple smile.

"Hard part. Who?" They had an uproar with pretty much everything in the pregnancy up to now, this was going to be world war three... when pregnant in their family they figured it wasn't between two people, it was between all of them.

"I suppose we could get something out of this" she grinned devilishly, "-what do you think baby?" she placed her hand to feel the pitter patter of tiny kicks dancing across her stomach, "thought so... baby says let's mess with'em" Finn loved Rachel's slightly evil side, she was so much more fun though he never told her that.

* * *

He knew he had to tell her. Rachel was already twenty-two weeks pregnant and was glowing away, he just prayed to God her reaction would be positive...

"Rachhhhh?"

"Finnnnn?"

"What?"

"Nothing I was just mimicking you" he lifted her legs from the couch and sat under them "-so what's wrong?" she dropped her reading material to her swollen belly and put her full attention on him.

"I-I err... proposition"

"Proposition?"

"Err yes, I-umm"

"Full sentences honey"

He took a deep breath in and opened his mouth "I think we should move back to New York" it came out so quick that she just about understood what he was saying...

"You did not just say that Finn Hudson!" and so it begins... "You have had twenty-two weeks! yes I said it, a whole twenty-two weeks to tell me this! how can we just move back with nothing planned huh? I can't even go on an aeroplane as soon as I hit seven months..."

He sat watching her rant it all out while figuring the perfect speech "Rachel?"

"What?!" she wanted to get up and storm off but she'd been quite comfortable for the first time in a few days and didn't want to ruin it.

"It's all sorted"

"...What?"

"We have an apartment, furnished and ready for us to move, I have a job and you're taking a year off for the baby anyway. Over the past few weeks everyone's helped me to get everything ready, even your dads. It's all there Rach... just waiting for us to go home" she sat gob smacked with her mouth agape...

"You don't do things like that to a pregnant woman" her voice as husky like teenage Quinn's as tears dribbled down her face, though a reassuring smile pressed against her lips, "-I-I don't know what to say"

"Are you happy?"

"Off course!"

"Well don't say anything..." she couldn't believe it, more than anything did she want to raise their child at 'home', but she thought it would never happen. Finn always knew what to do, he always had a plan, and whether that was good or bad she still loved him more than anything and treasured their marriage.

"...wait when are we going?"

"I thought you could decide so whenever, tomorrow or in a month I don't mind." she sat silent for a moment thinking.

"Uhh well I have six weeks left before I can't?"

"In a month then" he reached up to swipe a loose strand of hair from her forehead.

"Seriously I know you have many crazy ideas, but this..." she shook her head still in shock.

The next couple of days were spent planning and sorting out their current positions, all the family where more than willing to help them move, Puck even decided to fly to them and take some stuff back a couple of weeks before the officially left and Santana volunteered to fly over a couple of days before they leave to help Finn with his very pregnant wife, even though her wedding was less than two weeks afterwards.

He smiled helplessly entering their bedroom, Rachel lay contempt with a face of intense concentration reading her mound of baby books, she had to find a new obsession recently since she was going slight stir crazy, "you ok?" she flinched at his sudden voice and her head turned to the side.

"I'm fine, however I've just come across some pretty disturbing and overly descriptive pictures" she cringed, Finn pulled a small face of disgust before getting the hint to help her sit up when she failed at it alone. After watching her get re-aqainted against her pillows against the head-board he sighed, "are 'you' ok?"

"Off course, how's baby?"

"Great but my legs are aching, I feel so top-heavy"

"It was sort of inevitable babe, you're tiny and if our childs anything like me then he or she will be huge"

Rachel cringed inwardly, "How much did you weigh when you where born?" she asked unsure whether she wanted to know the answer or not, "actually if it's anything over ten pounds please don't tell me"

He laughed at her comment, "actually I was only eight pounds, four ounces, I didn't go giant like until I was about eleven" he noticed her eyes drain in relief, "how much where you?"

"Six pounds, two ounces" he felt the urge to awe at the thought of tiny, adorable baby Rachel, though she was still two of those things.

"Well baby Rachel must have been pretty fricken' adorable?"

"Actually baby Rachel was supposedly a crier" she dead panned with an innocent giggle.

* * *

"Ah but you see, if you told me I could plan you a kick ass baby shower with specific gender assigned clothes" Santana argued. They where currently in another 'now weekly', Friday night skype fight as Kurt liked to call it.

"Don't worry about that Rae, I already have a wardrobe on standby" Kurt assured nodding away.

"Our child's going to have a bigger wardrobe than us"

"Oh have you seen the baby booties Quinn got?" everyone fell silent waiting for the blonde to react.

"Kurt you weren't meant to tell them!"

"Meh they will not beat the-" he stopped when Rachel threw daggers, "never mind"

"I think we should have bets" Puck suggested in a typical manner, "I think it's a boy"

"No way! it's definitely a girl, have you seen the shape of Rachel's stomach?" Quinn interfered through the joint screen, knowing Quinn had the most baby experience and was most likely to be right, everyone began to stare to the Hudson screen. Rachel puffed loudly before shrinking downwards to purposely annoy them, "no, you guys aren't staring at my fatness" she whined.

"You aren't fat, at nearly four months Rachel you had a slimmer stomach than me" Santana joked, though everyone else awed at her sudden niceness, "well if she's saying it" Puck grinned throwing his hands in the air.

"But anyways who is hosting the baby shower?" Kurt asked. After a small awkward silence Santana spluttered, "Man hands, flubber, I know for you guys it would be a complete honour if I hosted, so I formally volunteer" she said in a business type tone.

"You'd get a stripper" Blaine joked which she didn't take too well.

After a small round of laughter, Kurt spoke "No she's just trying to buy God mother status"

"Oh yeah... who are the god parents by the way?" a sudden wave of intimidation hit the duo as they awkwardly glanced around, "we are yet to decide"

"I think you should choose me... you know cos I'm awesome and all" Puck grinned.

"They should pick the sensible couple, me" Blaine suggested.

"And me!" Kurt added.

"Actually I was going to say Brittany" Kurt scowled at his husband who sat amused by his expression.

"I'd be the best God mother, since I'm the best at everything else" Brittany replied in a monotone voice.

They were only realising now how hard this was going to be, they needed someone reliable and intelligent... not Puckerman and Santana. The conversational topic soon fell onto their upcoming New York nuptials, "I went and looked at the apartment"

"Oh no" Rachel muttered at Kurt's words.

"Finnegan you actually did a good job"

"I didn't do anything... it was all Quinn and Puck"

"Well that explains it" he dead panned.

"Kurt Hummel, did you just complement my style?" Quinn grinned from ear to ear, though Kurt simply shrugged unable to get the real words out.

"Yes ok, well I'm gonna go... I really want an apple" and with that Rachel was gone.

* * *

"I'll kill him if he does anything"

"Like what Rach?"

"... oh I don't know, he always does something!"

They were currently at airport pick up waiting for the one and only, it was just over two weeks before they go back themselves but Puck was joining them for a couple of days to help pack and take things back. Rachel couldn't have felt more nervous, she'd not seen any of their friends in person since she was just under four months and had hardly no stomach at all, but it felt as if over night her stomach at dropped completely and it was very obvious now, Finn was stuck in the midst of all her panic and constantly reassured her that she looked great for six and a half months though she was too naïve to listen.

"There he is" Finn smirked standing on his tip toes to over look the crowd coming straight towards them.

Since it was the beginning of summer she didn't have her jacket to cover her front, instead she turned into her husband an allowed him to wrap and arm around her from the side. "Stop it... you're beautiful" he whispered just as Puck reached them.

Instead of doing his usual 'guy' thing he went straight for Rachel and pulled her from clinging onto Finn, once in full view she put down her arms to show the large bump protruding from her short summer dress, "well I never, Rachel Berry looks even hotter when pregnant" she helplessly smirked at his dopey attitude before allowing her to wrap his arms around her, "I'm fat, don't lie" she grumbled into his shoulder.

"I'm not lieing, you look great Rae. I've also been assigned the job of getting a sneaky picture and sending it to dumb and dumber..." she gave him a questioning look, "...Kurt and Blaine, thought the rest want to see too" he answered.

He quickly pulled out his phone, "no Puck" she sighed folding her arms across her chest.

"Aw come on, I'll be tortured" he whined, Finn just stood to the side smirking at their debate.

"Fine" she puffed, Rachel lowered her arms so quickly they he almost never got the shot, "thanks" he chimed.

Once contempt that each person got the picture he picked up his sports bag and greeted Finn who now had his wife protectively under his arm again as they walked back to the car, the ride back to the house was fairly tortures for the brunette, she had to listen as Puck rambled on over God knows what crap while she fidgeted uncomfortably behind her seat belt.

Puck hadn't been in the Hudson household for nearly a year, so as soon as the car stopped on the grande drive way he made an escape for it to go nose around. Since Rachel had a name for herself in Los Angeles they bought large closing gates which where mechanically driven and closed by sensors, otherwise hell would break loose which was the last thing finn wanted for his pregnant wife.

They were fairly lucky when it came to paparazzi and fans, they usually respected their privacy especially since she became pregnant, though the odd few messed around and she was used to seeing photos of her and Finn out and about.

By the time the entered the house, Puck was in the back yard "what re you doing?" Rachel questioned as he stared into the sky beside the swimming pool.

"Why would you guys want to leave this place? it's practically heaven"

"It's different when you have no family or friends near you"

"Go make some" he made it out to be so simple, "I don't want to, besides it's not that easy" she replied in a scolding tone.

Turning for less than a mille second she heard a ridiculously large splash and felt sudden droplet on her back, turning abruptly Puck's fully clothed body popped up from the water and his hands instantly found it eyes to wipe away the excess water, "what are you doing?!" Rachel screeched again.

Puck just grinned cheekily before stretching his arms out to float on his back, before she knew it her husband jumped in behind her dressed in his shorts, she only just remembered how Finn and Puck would retort back to teenage ways when together.

"Come on in Rach" Finn smiled while swimming towards Puck on his side.

"No, I look awful as it is, wearing a swim suit isn't going to make that any better" Rachel had always been confident over her body, she never let anything or anyone get to her, but ever since she started to shows she's struggled with the change and flatly refuses to embrace her changing body.

"It's like a million degrees outside, aren't you hot?" Puck questioned. Now she looked on the cool water did look appealing, "only because it's so hot" she sighed storming away to change as the two men hollered after her.

When returned she was sporting a simple white two piece which Finn nearly died at when in full view, being naturally tanned her skin was glowing, her boobs where huge and the baby bump made her look even more amazing.

She blushed furiously standing on the edge, "stop it" she grinned when he stared in awe, Rachel held her arms out gesturing for him to help her get down the pool steps, he instantly raised and watched as she delicately paced into the water, as soon as her whole body was in he pulled her close to her bump rested against his stomach and he wrapped his arms around her upper half holding her up in the water.

"You two are so gross" Puck cringed getting out when they couldn't stop smiling at each other with their fore head touching.

He grabbed his mobile and dropped at the side so his feet dangles in, after laughing slightly he spoke, "Kurt texted me back, 'OMG she's so insanely adorable, tell her I love her'" Rachel smiled knowing it would go something like that, "oh and Quinn, 'aww she's so adorable with a baby bump, tell her I said she looks great'"

"Told you" Finn mumbled before she could get a word in.

* * *

"You shouldn't be lifting heavy stuff"

"I'm not lifting heavy stuff!"

Rachel was slowly becoming more agitated by her husbands over protection, over his small stay even Puck had begun to tip toe around her, "that box is heavy"

"This box is not heavy! if it was I wouldn't actually be able to carry it" he blamed it on the hormones, "even if it's not heavy I don't want you carrying it"

"I'm pregnant, not disabled!"

"Meow" Puck joked walking into the room, "shut it Puck" Rachel shouted leaving the room and running up th stairs.

After a heavy sigh from Finn, he laughed amused, "oh dude you have it bad"

"How did you cope? with Quinn I mean"

Puck pondered for a moment, "I didn't, one minute she was crying, then laughing then throwing things at me" he whimpered playfully, "see this scar, a got hit with a plate when I spill a bottle of water on her"

Finn cringed outwardly before shaking his head, "I can't cope anymore, our baby's making her crazy" he rubbed his temples frustrated, "ok well listen up. As hot as I find your wife-" Finn's daggers didn't go unnoticed, "-she's pretty cray cray, add some maternal hormones and you have yourself what we call 'a hard to live with person'" tell me about it, "but if you really think about it... she's carrying your baby" was he being serious for once?

Finn's full on attention was now on the man-child, curios to see if he was actually defending her,"and it's summer, nearly one hundred degrees outside and she must be stressed over the move"

"Can pigs fly?" Finn muttered at how genuine he was acting.

"What I'm saying is, before you know it little Pucklo will be here and everything will be more than worth it... look at Beth now, I'd do anything for her and wouldn't change a thing about what happened" he smiled warmly with a simple nod.

He was right, as much as Rachel pained him from time to time she was constantly uncomfortable... "thanks" he mumbled before rushing off in search of her.

He found her, Quite simply toying with her hands across their bed while sporting a full on pout, "I'm sorry"he shyed sitting beside her on the bed.

"Why?"

"Because I'm being such an ass and you must hate me for it"

She chuckled gently, "I don't hate you, and you're not being an ass" he looked on almost confused, "I'm being a bitch"

"No! you must be uncomfortable-"

"Finn I'm being a bitch just admit it" she replied eyeing him in a monotone voice.

"Well-well not a 'bitch' per say... just a bit mean from time to time" she couldn't help but laugh at his awkward half-smile attempt.

"So I should be the one saying sorry"

"No, you have a reason to be like that"

"Well if you're gonna make excuses for me, I won't deny" they both giggled slightly at her now completely different persona, "I love you and our baby so much" he was slightly startled at how she pulled his hand so tightly to beside her.

Once still against the head-board she placed his palm on the swell of her stomach and watched the corners of his lips rise as their baby tapped their feet against her skin, "never stops moving" he mumbled.

"I love you too, both of you"


	5. Chapter 5

Notice-

**Hey, so I don't usually update this quick but I'm on vacation next week so I realised it was better to do it now (who said that was a bad thing though?). Thank you for all the reviews and stuff on the last chapter, this ones a little longer than usual but I got carried away since I enjoyed writing it.**

**Thanks for reading and please review =)**

* * *

"Hola mes amigos, have no fear, Santana is here"

Rachel cringed internally hearing the Latina's voice project from the hall in her house, she had assigned Finn the job of picking her up from the airport since she wasn't feeling too great, "Hey San" she mumbled getting closer to giving her a hug, though before she could Santana stopped her to admire her new body which Rachel had forgotten all about and the way she was now feeling, couldn't care less over.

A smile pressed to her lips, "ok I have to admit, you look hot for a woman in her third trimester" she roughly pulled her close which felt quite weird for Rachel,  
off course she was much closer with her since they submerged into adulthood together and even lived in the same apartment for many years, but her genuine excitement was almost creepy.

"Don't worry I got the same greeting in the airport, we all knew she secretly likes me" Finn winked noticing her confused look.

"Shut it Flubber, I just felt obliged"

Santana had her usual image on, looking as stunning as ever which made her friend feel even worse, they were due to fly back to New York in two days and since Rachel had suckered to giving up on helping in the past week since she could never find the energy, Santana was there to do so, also Finn was freaking out over the flight since she was so pregnant, so he imagined Santana to be of help.

"Don't look so miserable Berry" Santana exclaimed as they walked into the main room leaving all bags at the door.

"I'm not miserable, just really tired" she yawned, Rachel slumped effortlessly onto the sofa but it was short-lived when she found her position uncomfortable and began to awkwardly fidget.

"Why are you so tired?"

"Well the baby's either using me like a human soccer ball, thinks my bladders a trampoline or my back hurts so bad that I can't lie down"

Santana bit her lip, "sucks for you"

"Yes. It does" she snapped.

Her sympathetic glance to Finn didn't go unnoticed, at least their Skype conversations could be switched off when she felt like it. Now she had to put up with a hormonal Rachel non-stop for the next forty-eight hours.

"Why don't I go get some food and you two finish packing the baby stuff?" Finn suggested, Santana sent him a 'don't leave me with her, ass hole!' look which he completely ignored. After kissing his wife on the cheek he practically skipped out of the front door, "I think he hates me" Rachel joked with a false pout.

"Well you are being a bitch" Santana was not afraid to tell her the truth, which Rachel didn't really care about since she expected it, also she was actually looking forward to someone telling her everything instead of treating her like fragile glass.

"Are you gonna miss this place?" Santana asked walking around the coffee table.

"Uhh... sort of, I mean it was our first proper home as a married couple, but I want to be in New York even more. I have to come here now and then anyway for things like press and some of our friends so it's not like we'll never see this place again"

They finally made it up the stairs, Rachel sat in the middle of her bed folding baby clothes and placing them in near by boxes while Santana handled the larger stuff to the side of the room, "it's inevitable" she mumbled.

"What is?"

"You live in LA, off course all the baby clothes here are designer" Santana replied holding up a neutral coloured baby baker vest.

"Actually most of that stuff is what Kurt sent me before I knew I was moving back to New York"

"That seems more like it, this baby's going to be spoilt"

"Oh I know" Rachel faffed.

"Actually you don't..." she turned her head curios "...nearly everyone has gone baby crazy, even Britt came home from shopping with one of her work friends the other day and I swear she bought half of babies'r'us!" Rachel laughed as she went on, "...Blaine found these adorable 'unisex' designer baby sneakers online, he drove for nearly two hours to pick them up"

Rachel looked stunned yet ready to cry, "And my CV now has painting skills, your baby is gonna have to best kick ass nursery on the block"

When Rachel didn't reply she turned, "oh don't go all soppy on me tubbers" she whined as her friends eyes watered, "I-I'm not 'soppy', I'm just happy"

Santana scowled sarcastically, "savour it while it lasts."

"What is the nursery like by the way?"

"I'm not tellin' but put it this way, at one point the six of us where all decorating at once"

"Not even the color?"

Santana curled her lips inwards and shook her head wide-eyed, "Kurt hasn't told you guys yet has he?"

"Told us what?"

"Oh don't play stupid, he has hasn't he?"

"As much as I want to tease you, your husbands already warned me... no he hasn't told us" she sighed, "even after we tried to ware him down, it was a group thing"  
she shrugged.

The rest of the day was spent packing, though Santana still found time to offend Finn and get Rachel that pissed off that she was kicked out of the main room, but over all she behaved herself and didn't cause too much trouble.

Finn entered the peaceful main room to see his wife awkwardly leaning against the back of the couch with her eyes closed and breathing rapidly, from experience he knew exactly what was wrong. Within seconds her eyes strained open and she gave in, "oh God I'm gonna throw up" she grumbled in a husky tone, her hand slapped across her mouth as she dashed from the room running passed a stunned Latina.

He followed her into the hallway and watched as she got up the stairs, luckily without puking, "s'up with her?" Santana squinted at the sudden sounds of a retching Rachel.

"It happens sometimes, she has bad days where she gets sick" he explained before leaving to attend to her.

Santana decided to falsely make herself look busy down stairs before stepping outside considering the sound of Rachel's throwing up was starting to agitate her own gag reflex. After an hours stalling around the pool she finally gave in, stepping into the house there was no sign of vomiting and all was quiet, she decided being Santana Lopez she had an excuse to barge in without a care even if Rachel looked like death.

"Hey" she grinned evilly, they were both against the head-board in their room, except Rachel was more in Finn's arms as he messed with her bump, "you feelin' any better?" she decided to go with being nice since her pale and slightly grey face made her feel sort of bad.

"No" she dead panned, though she still managed a half-smile.

"Can I come in without the risk of you puking on me?" she asked cautiously still standing at the crack of the door.

Rachel threw her a sarcastic glance before watching her enter the room and slouch into the foot of their large bed, "where have you been? we expected you to come stalk us ages ago" Finn asked so casually.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's vomit"

"What about if you ever want your own kids?"

"Ah that's the good thing about being gay... Britt can do it" they knew she was joking, Santana was secretly obsessed with small, cute babies and the thought of having her own children, but never shown it.

Rachel puffed aloud, "as sick as I get sometimes, I still like the experience" she smiled while Finn planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"I just couldn't imagine puking in public"

"I haven't thrown up in public!"

Finn eyes said something different, "what?... spill the dirt Hudson" she snapped.

"Finn I swear to God-" he couldn't help but laugh at her dramatics.

"What is it?!"

"Nothing!"

"By the way Finn's laughing, It's definitely something" Santana grinned sitting upwards and crossing her legs opposite them.

After a moment's silence she spoke, "it wasn't necessarily in public"

"Tell me what happened?"

"She drank like a ton of water-"

"Finn if you're gonna tell the story at least tell it right..." she scolded in a very Berry fashion, "... well you know when you have a scan you have to drink lot's of water, something to do with your stomach?" Santana nodded, "well at my four months scan I wasn't feeling too good-"

"So this was after New York?"

"Yes, well I wasn't feeling very good as it was but I had to drink the water..." Santana swallowed giggles seeing where it was about to go, "and-" her voice was noticeably quieter, "as soon as I lay down I threw up... everywhere"

By this point both Santana and Finn where laughing so hard that they keeled over, "it's not that funny!" Rachel whined smacking her husband's arm and kicking her friend at the same time.

"It was like a fountain of water" Finn choked laughing even more.

"Ok, as gross as that sounds..." she couldn't even get the full sentence out without submerging back into hysterical laughter along with Finn.

* * *

"Last night in Los Angeles" Rachel sighed looking out onto the garden as the sun was setting in the sky, the earlier day had been filled with assigned jobs and more packing to their annoyance. Santana was now granted the night off to wear her sweats, tie her hair into a messy bun and wear her reading glasses while watching their television and eating their food, without much of a care.

Though it wasn't long till she realised she was specifically meant ot be keeping Rachel entertained and from going outside under Finn's asking, "Rae Rae B?"

"Don't call me that"

"Come here"

Rachel traipsed back into the main room where Santana sat slouched on the couch between all the boxes, "what?"

"Errr..." her mind wandered for an excuse, "come sit" she smiled way to enthusiastically for herself. Rachel's face dropped dramatically as she walked over with caution, "yah?" she asked sitting beside her awkwardly.

"Uhh, I-I err..."

"Rach come here a minute!"

"Oh thank God for Finn Hudson" she mumbled under her breath, which Rachel obviously heard and pulled the most confused of looks, "what did you just say?" but Santana never answered, she just quickly stood up to help her up and get her out of the room so she could go back to her own thing.

She followed Finn's voice into the back yard and her face lit up when she was met with a simple trail of tea lights, she followed them around the small corner and up to 'their' hill, across the top sat Finn with many pillows and blankets, "last night in LA, needs to be special. Also I realised that you can't really see the stars in New York, I thought maybe we could look for a while?" he said with his half smirk.

Her heart melted dramatically and her hand reached for her chest, "Finn-" she smiled, the tears in her eyes shone from the candles, "thanks" was all she could choke out before allowing herself to sink in beside him.

They lay staring into the sky lying on their backs, Finn had his left arm under Rachel's neck and she would now and then roll her head into his chest.

"As much as I love LA, I really can't wait to go home" she smiled.

"I know me either, did Santana tell you about the room yet?"

"Nope she won't tell me a thing... you know don't you?"

"Off course, I made specific requests"

"Really?!" her face lit up as she looked up to him, "off course, it has to be perfect and the way they were going it was dubbed to be insane" he chuckled.

"By the way, how did you even get them all to help?"

"Actually, they all volunteered to do pretty much everything... they secretly can't wait to have us back"

"I know, Santana told me about Blaine's in all four-hour long trip to pick up some baby shoes, not like he or she won't have enough"

"I know, our kid's going to have a new outfit for every day till the grow out of them all"

Silence filled the atmosphere till Rachel's phone began to furiously vibrate, she sat up slightly and grabbed it from the grass, "oh what the- Santana!" she screamed in the direction of the house. Within seconds the Latina's head popped out from the glass doors, "why am I getting texts of everyone telling me how cute we look?"

Santana nervously bit the corner of her lip, "I sent them a picture" she grinned before running away. They knew all about her mission to get pictures for the rest of them while being here except most of them where bad, number one: their messy boxed up house, two: Finn falling off a ladder, three: Rachel with an obviously grey face after vomiting, four: Rachel leaning against the kitchen island, and five is officially them gazing at the stars.

"We should have expected it" she mumbled settling back into her husband's side to enjoy the rest of their night.

* * *

He knew there was something wrong with her, but she kept denying it.

It started early in the morning, his eyes flickered open to see her restlessly fidgeting beside him, but the not the uncomfortable type, her face screwed up now and then and she seemed in pain. He knew though not to keep asking otherwise she'd probably try to bite his head off, they made it through the airport fairly easily,  
most of all he knew something was wrong because, one she could not have cared less in the moment and he was expecting some sort of emotional break down and two she gripped onto Santana for walking support when not hanging onto himself for dear life.

"Do you want some water or something?" he'd retorted back to question asking while Santana kept entertained by first class entertainment.

"Finn honey, please I'm fine" she even sounded in pain.

"Y-you'd tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"

She paused before answering making him even more nervous, "yes off course" she smiled half heartedly before turning back to look out of their window. Within minutes she seemed to have fallen asleep, though her body fidgeted uncomfortably now and then. With only thirty minutes left until the flight was over he could relax a little, Santana was still gawping over her personal tv, and Rachel slept which was odd since she was never the one to nap for so long.

Just as he was about to wake her up she beat him to it, "Finn?" she mumbled hoarsely, he watched as she turned back to face forward, "somethings wrong..."

* * *

It was five in the morning when he sat tensely hunched in the corridor feeling worse than ever. After they landed in New York things became blurry, Brittany was picking them up but by the time they collected their luggage Rachel could just about stand since the pain was so bad, though she kept assuring him she'd be fine until they got to the apartment.

However all went down hill when they finally made it the car and Rachel collapsed to the floor in front of them, Santana surprisingly freaked out while Finn pulled her into his arms, he sat with her across his lap the ride to the hospital.

When there the doctors assumed it was severe Braxton hicks but when she started dilating uncontrollably they knew it was bad.

Finn had before paced up and down, but his mother forcibly pushed him into a chair and assured him they'd be fine, even he knew that a baby born before seven months had a good chance of not making it.

Nearly everyone had rushed to meet them even though it was in the middle of the night, now they mixed between pacing, drinking coffee and sleeping.

"Mr Hudson?" his head shot up at lightning speed to see Rachel's doctor leaving her room. Finn rose from the bench and listened adamantly, "is she ok?"

"Well she's better..." he didn't sound too certain, "though she's still in a lot of pain, we're trying to stop them but there's a good chance it might not happen"

"What will happen then?"

"We would deliver the baby" he made it sound so simple that it was frustrating, "what actually caused it though?" guilt sat in the back of his mind, was it his fault for encouraging them to move so far into her pregnancy?

"It was no purpose cause Mr Hudson, these things happen"

Once he left Finn contemplated joining his wife, they'd previously stopped him while they ran tests but now he wanted to. No one else had even seen her yet, they didn't even know what she looked like since it had been so long, "I'm gonna go see her" he mumbled to himself before walking away.

Entering the room she looked not much different, though her face was stained with tears, "what if we lose her Finn?" she sobbed as he instantly pulled her close sitting on the edge of her bed.

"We won't" he muttered, she forcefully leant back and looked him in the eyes, "we're having a girl Finn, they told me" he immediately had tears rolling down his own cheeks at the thought of having a daughter.

"We're going to have a daughter?"

She nodded but her face quickly screwed up and more sobs escaped her lips, she heaved with each one into his shoulder though the pain must have overwhelmed in her body.

"It'll be ok, I promise" it was weird... he never felt more grown up than in this moment, he was an adult and his own daughter was in danger, the feeling he'd never experienced before. Even the thought of Rachel being in pain made his insides ache, he loved her way to much to see her so unhappy and do nothing about it.

""I-it hurt's Finn..."

"I know baby" was all he could say. "Lay back and just relax, ok?" she nodded half heartedly before relaxing into the pillows behind her, "is Santana ok?"

He chuckled, "typical Rachel Berry, in hospital and still asking if her friends are ok"

"Hudson... and she was really freaking out" she managed a smile making relief enter his body.

"Santana's fine, she's still really worried though"

"I don't even remember what happened"

"It's over now... you should have told me you where in so much pain earlier on"

"I know but I thought it would just-stop... oh my God"

"What?!" he panicked, "we're in New York" he smiled at her answer.

"Yes we are, everyone's outside you know, even Shelby"

"What?! Shelby's here?" she freaked out.

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"How did she know?"

"Beth was with Quinn and Puck, so they had ask her to pick her up so they could come here, however she was worried so came with them"

"I haven't seen her in nearly a year" she sighed in defeat.

"I know Rach... give her a chance though, she's genuinely worried for you"

"Have you spoke to her?"

"A bit, she said Puck and Quinn only told her you where pregnant about a month ago. I think she felt bad"

"Well she hasn't bothered to put effort in"

"I know, but that's just Shelby isn't it?"

Rachel practically scowled in his direction, "don't worry about her, just look after yourself and our little girl"

The corners of hips rose till the tips of her teeth where visible, "we're gonna have a daughter" she chimed.

His facial expression met hers, "our little girl, however we need to think of a name?"

"I think I know one..."

* * *

By the power of God (or so Finn thought) her contractions slowed down until they stopped completely, even though she would have to be on constant bed rest for the next three weeks and afterwards she'd only be allowed to do light exercise, she couldn't have been happier. By lunch time each adults was desperate to see her, both of them for that matter since Finn refused to leave her bedside.

Firstly they agreed to see Shelby since Beth needed to go home, her entrance into the room was fairly awkward but something weird happened. As soon as her head raised from the shame her eyes lit up, the tension and anger melted from Rachel, something about being a mother herself changed her mind.

Shelby had a very blonde, familiar looking little girl traipsing behind her, "Rachel!" she squealed excitedly before bouncing past her mother and leaping into her sisters arms. Though her and Shelby often lost touch she put effort into maintaining a relationship with Beth, "hey" she mumbled tiredly though still smiling.

Beth being careful of all the wires and her large stomach kissed her cheek, "are you ok? Mama said you're gonna have a baby, but I didn't believe her at first but-"  
she rambled out all at once pointing to her stomach.

"Yep, you're getting a niece" she announced.

Beth's grinned before hugging her again, then making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed while Finn and Shelby watched them interact.

After a moment's catch up, Rachel moved her head to face her mother, "hey" was all she said, but not in any form of anger or annoyance.

"Hey... how are you feeling?"

"Better... thanks for coming"

They shared another smile until Shelby got the courage to step forward, "I'm so sorry" was all's she could manage before the tears filled her eyes, "I should be here for you, I'm such an idiot" she faffed sniffling a little.

Rachel nodded, "it's ok, I don't know what changed but I forgive you" was all's she said in no mood to argue, finn looked stunned by how calm she was acting and even managed to share a smile with the oldest woman in the room.

"So it's a girl, eh?"

"Yes, we only found out a couple of hours ago" Finn answered.

"Any names?" she asked coming off more awkward topics.

"We're not really sure, though there's a couple we like" he replied.

"I think you should call the baby Marie" Beth added, "I like Marie, and a lot of Broadway people are called Marie" she informed proudly.

"I'll keep that in mind" Rachel replied in a humorous way.

They spoke but not for long, Rachel was too exhausted to keep the conversation on the go so Shelby simply bent down and kissed her cheek, "I love you" she whispered as hard as it was. They'd discussed how cute they thought Rachel looked with her bump and even got to feel the baby girl kick, she had a feeling it wouldn't be long before the rest pile in wanting to do the same.

"Rachel!" Kurt squealed as quietly as he could, entering the room.

"It's strange, I never quite get the same greeting" Finn mumbled to himself making them laugh, "It's cos we love her more" his brother dead panned.

"You look amazing!"

"I look like crap" she replied, on cue Blaine followed.

"Oh my God, you're so much bigger than when we last saw" he smiled bending down to kiss, "but not in a bad way..." he rushed, "you look cute"

"Thanks"

"Rachel!"

"Again, does nobody love me?"

Quinn giggled, "I love you Finn, but right now I like her more... she's carrying my niece or nephew"

The eyes of the married couple wandered as the other three adults joined, "Tina called and told me to tell you she'll be over later on, Jacob's sick" Santana informed.  
Her personality changed dramatically in seconds and she turned to the small brunette with a serious expression, "I swear to God, you ever pull anything like that again and I'll have a heart attack!" she puffed.

They all knew how much she secretly cared, "sorry" Rachel mumbled, within seconds Santana had leapt into her apologetic hug and they stayed like that for a few moments, while finn shrugged to the rest.

"How do you feel?" Puck asked.

"Better, hopefully I'll stay like this" she sighed feeling sorry for herself since her welcome to New York wasn't as she expected.

Both Finn and Rachel had previously contemplated telling them about their daughter, but it wasn't till the topic came up again that they met eyes. Each person was now comfortably scattered around the large room, Finn was in his original spot in a chair to the left of Rachel's bed, but Kurt and Brittany where now beside him,  
on the opposite side Quinn sat at the window bench next to Puck, while Santana and Blaine sat on the small table at the end of Rachel's bed against the wall.

"So is baby B still kickin'away?" Santana asked finding sudden interest in a magazine, "sort of, I think she's sleeping" the room froze.

Rachel suddenly realised what she said and threw her hand across her mouth, "I did not just say that" she muffled into her fingers.

"Yes you did!" Puck chimed, "you guys are having a girl?"

Every face fell on Finn since Rachel had purposely looked down, "Yes, we're having a girl" Finn chuckled grabbing his wife's spare hand, "you can blame it on the baby brain" he winked.

"Like for definite, cos this is old news to me" Kurt bragged.

"Yes for definite Kurt, we're going to have a daughter" Rachel smiled lowering her hand.

They all moved from their seats to hug the couple and congratulate them, "what did we miss?" Carole asked entering the room with the other three grand parents in tow. Without an answer she went straight for Rachel and hugged her tightly, "you're gonna have a granddaughter" Rachel whispered, the older woman squealed in delight, "a girl?!"

"Yeah, we found out this morning" Finn informed.

"Told you" Hiram chuckled pointing to his husband, "we bought you a pretty awesome gift, but it's sort of pink" Leroy explained facing his daughter who just nodded in confusion.

"So you guys will be able to see the awesome wardrobe-"

"Wardrobes" Blaine corrected.

"Wardrobes I've put together" Kurt grinned.

"Are you still callin'her Santana? cos it's so awesome an all" each person shook their head knowing something like that was soon to flow out of her lips, "no, it's ok,  
one Santana's enough" Finn assured grimacing at his wife.

"So what are you calling her then? you know Kurtley is still a suggestion..."

"I'm not calling my daughter Kurtley"

"Quinley?"

"No"

"Brittie... I just felt obliged to suggest my name, though I do like baby Quinn's idea"

"Marie?"

"Yah, but maybe as middle name" since when was Brittany the smart one?

"Do you actually know a name yet?" Carole asked from the side of the bed. Rachel looked to Finn and smiled, "we think so"

"Tell us then?!" Puck interfered suddenly.

"You'll find out when she's born..." a chorus of disappointed sighs filled the room, "however if you're God parent we'll tell you before" Finn added teasing them. The next uproar was obviously over who was meant to be God parents, but they where genuinely unsure, each person had a reason; Kurt was dubbed to be one of the best uncles in history and was going to spoil their daughter no matter what, Blaine was the sensible as well as Quinn who had great experience with her own child already, Brittany was playful and child like and Santana would beat up anyone who makes her cry including her own parents, and Puck, well Puck was just Puck, secretly though they trusted him enough.

"That's the point, we are yet to decide!" Rachel exclaimed over the shouting, "ok that's it, you guys have to leave" Finn stood up and found it quite amusing when all their faces dropped in sync, "I can't have my wife stressing out because then are baby stresses out, so you guys out!"

"Finn Hudson has balls... well I never" Santana muttered, she didn't even bother to mess with them anymore. Without caring for her own self-image she stepped closer to Rachel and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, "see you soon Rae" she whispered, Finn's good-bye was a whole other story, which started with her elbowing him in the arm for no particular reason then roughly hugging him.

Each person said their own good byes, Rachel's parents stood behind for another twenty minutes to talk some more and make sure their daughter was alright, but before they knew it, it was just the two of them again.

"... they really care don't they" Finn smiled pulling his chair closer to his wife's bedside.

"I know, as much of a pain as they can be they really do care"

"How are you feeling?" he asked after a moment's silence.

Rachel's hands found the top of her stomach, "I'm ok, she's kicking like crazy though... but I don't mind, it mean she's ok" Rachel was taking in all the glory of referring to her baby as 'she' and every time she said it a warm sensation filled her body.

"Can I?" Finn asked reaching his hand out, usually he wouldn't, but after the days events he was being more cautious.

"Off course" Finn's hand traveled to the bottom of her stomach and inched up her black tank top, he placed his cool hand against her warm, glowing skin and felt as the baby patted against him, "she never stops moving, maybe she'll be a dancer?" he chuckled.

"Probably, though with my genes"

He laughed more, "Mmm hopefully, we don't need another dangerous mover in the family"

Rachel watched as her husband's face lit up a bit more every time she kicked against his hand, as bad as the day had been she was glad she knew about her little girl,  
they were both glad she would be ok.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notice-**

**I sort of want to get this story out of the way and finish it, however I have other stories that I need to update so there may be a small while before chapter seven is poster, sorry.**

**Thankyou for the reviews on the last chapter and specifically to 'Alleyne Happlesful'.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks =)**

* * *

Chapter six: The Domino Affect 

The room was obviously decorated under Kurt's influence, he stood center divulging orders and scolding each time some one puffed in annoyance. It had been three days and Rachel was finally coming home, she was yet to even step foot in her new apartment so Kurt being himself knew it had to be perfect. Puck had been assigned the tasks of hanging the large comical banner which he'd mistakenly purchased _'congratulations, you're having an infant'_, Kurt shook his head every time he looked up reminding himself he should have got it.

Brittany once again had surprised the group and set down on making the most elaborate cake for no particular reason, her other recently discovered talents included;  
sign language, French-speaking and calligraphy. While she kept herself busy, her wife and Quinn gabbed along while slowly adding little pieces to the baby's room,  
since it was now definite they where getting a niece, Kurt made sure some pink was entered into the room aswell as his newest wardrobe collections.

They mildly chuckled to themselves witnessing Blaine trying to snap his husband from his roll, he'd follow him around but every time he thought he was getting somewhere, Kurt would drop the topic and start hollering over the ridiculously large pink bunny rabbit Tina and Mike and purchased and brought over or trying to convince little Jacob that aunt Britt's cake decorating was much more fun than bursting all the balloons and giving him a miniature heart attack with each one.

While they solved their latest crisis, Finn practically stared down his wife like a hawk.

Rachel had obviously put no effort into her outfit, she sat in sweats with her hair messily pinned up on her head. She slouched comfortably against the side of the hospital bed fiddling with the plastic tags around her wrist in between patting her finger tips against her growing belly.

"Looking forward to going home?"

She snapped out of her daze suddenly to see Finn picking up the bags before her, "very, I can't wait to see what they've done with the place... Santana warned me"

He chuckled out loud knowing how right she actually was, "she also called me about an hour ago begging us to hurry since Kurt's gone all baby crazy"

"Our apartments going to look like babies'r'us threw up on it"

"It's going to look like that for the next five years, then it will be dolls and pink things and as soon as she hits her teen years she'll own more electronics than everyone put together" Rachel inwardly cringed at the thought, "-or we could be those cruel parents and whisk her away to live on a powerless farm in the middle of nowhere?"

"That's just mean" Rachel grinned looking up towards him. He subtly stepped forward though their eyes kept attached, and before she knew it he leant down to plant a surprisingly passionate kiss on her lips.

"Ready?" he smirked.

"As I'll ever be..."

* * *

"Ok places everybody, they're on their way up" Kurt clapped pacing in circles through the main room, the apartment was quite large for New York. It consisted three big bedrooms rooms and a small spare towards the back, two of them had their own bathroom one being the baby's and one being theirs. The elevator chimed letting them know they were about to enter but as if on cue Puck's foot let loose on the high stool he was currently balancing on, he fell, pulling the banner down with him and collapsing into Quinn and Santana.

Santana harshly smacked her head against the wooden floor while Quinn toppled into Blaine like domino effect, Blaine slid onto the coffee table pushing of a new vase of fresh pink and cream flowers, the water spilt all over Tina who whipped around into Mike causing him to keel over from the pain of her elbow digging into his hip.

And lastly his shoulder smacked against his son's head who was happily munching on a cup cake, Jacob instantly fell back into Brittany's legs leaving her trip onto the table and plunge her hand right through the frosting slathered cake.

Kurt just stood in complete awe watching the scene progress, "oh my God!"

Every head whipped around with great difficulty to see the couple stunned, Rachel now with a simple braid to the left of her head but with her hands free since Finn insisted on carrying everything, he dropped all the bags at once with a loud clasp.

"Uhh... hi" Kurt waved trying to act cute though they didn't look too amused.

Up to now Rachel loved the outside of the building and the area since it was near central park, but Finn imagined the inside to be the hard part and they weren't helping.

"Get off of me Puckerman!" they heard a feisty Santana shout but it was quite muffled, her head soon popped up from behind the dining table but there was quite a difference.

"What happened to your head?" Rachel gasped stepping forward to prod at her forehead as everyone watched on.

Santana winced though still tried to keep her bad ass status as uncontrollable tears stung her eyes, the right side of her head beside and up of her eyes had begun to swell and discolour pretty quickly, the skin was now a rather purple and grey color, it did not match her usually tanned complexion.

"Uh Puck fell on me and I hit my head... I'm fine" she replied swaying slightly, before she could fall to her earlier spot Puck grabbed her arms from behind and gently lowered her onto a chair. Within seconds Brittany made her way over fall of concern, "are you ok?" she smiled. Santana nodded with the same smile though her face burned, luckily Quinn somehow managed to limp away and get her an ice pack though her side was now sporting a matching mark from the edge of the stool that had landed on her.

Over the next hour they'd all sort of forgotten about the couple, and allowed them to cater around. Finn constantly nagged Rachel to relax up until she discretely warned him to leave her alone and so he did, he realised that some times Rachel was her own worst enemy.

Rachel fell into motherly mode and sat beside Santana holding the cold gel pack to her face, they'd just fought over how Rachel thinks she should go to the ER but the latina said no, Blaine helped Tina and Brittany get cleared up, while: Mike, Quinn and Jacob sat with matching ice packs to various parts of their bodies. Puck allowed Finn to help him stick the banner back up, permanently this time, and without complaining.

"I'm sorry, we wanted it to be perfect" Kurt whimpered from the front of the room, "-it's your first time here, it has to be special"

In the moment Rachel's head jolted from Santana, "I forgot all about that, as long as you guys are ok..." she smiled though secretly dyeing to nose.

"Well we are ok, so go look" Quinn interfered. Santana nodded at Rachel before allowing Finn to get past so he could help his wife up considering how top-heavy she had become, "however let me get the video camera" the blonde added escaping to find her device.

Within moments she'd returned with the camera set up and ready to go, "don't look so depressed" she first exclaimed throwing a pillow at Finn who was staring into space. He wasn't depressed, but in a slight world of shock, this was the place he'd raise his baby girl, this was their home.

They travelled around each room, and each one Rachel got more excited, more than anything she wanted to see the baby's room.

Everyone somehow managed to pile into the corridor and wait opposite the ivory painted door which had wooden letters spelling 'baby's room' on the front. "Ok so, we first did the room for unsex since we didn't know what you guys where having" Kurt smiled, "-but since we found out, we decided to add a few things to make it more suitable for a girl" he removed himself from the way and watched as Rachel cautiously leant forward to push open the door.

Her heart caught in her throat at the first glance considering it was more than amazing. All the colours contrasted completely; beige, light brown and white where on each object, the opposite wall to the door had a large cut out window with a window seat built-in, in the small cove sat a light wooden grande crib with ditzy cream blankets and a variety of stuffed animals on top.

On the walls were painted cartoonist animals, each one seemed professionally done. But the most amazing thing of all where the handmade picture frames and collages which covered the walls to the right, they were mostly labelled with things like; aunt, uncle and cousin but there where many more; glee club, 'Mommy's first broadway show' and the old Los Angeles home where also shown. And most special of all, their wedding picture center.

"We each did one-" their heads turned to see a still shaky Santana enter the room, "even Shelby and Beth" she pointed to the collages at the top right area, Beth's was straight away noticable, child like pictures framed, also photos of her with Finn and Rachel aswell as one of her as a baby.

But Rachel had to step closer to recognise her mothers, a very unfamiliar picture sat contempt and as soon as she realised what it was a sob escaped her lips, she straight away felt Finn's arms protectively wrap around her neck from behind and he kissed her head, "th-that's me" she smiled tearily. She was right, the photo was taken of her just hours old in her mother's arm, something she'd never seen before.

They allowed her to fix herself, "you ok now?" he whispered in her ear.

"I was before, just a little shocked" she smiled with assurance.

"Hey so this is the big reveal!" Kurt faffed being dramatic, he requested Blaine open the other side of the closet at the same time for more effect and so he did.  
Rachel giggled as soon as she saw everything, nothing could she point out to be horrible or unwanted. At the bottom lined up row after row of baby sized shoes yet they where different sizes "I got stuff for up until she's one" he added proudly.

Even the other women's breath had been taken by how beautiful some of the designer outfits came across, "no offense fruit loops, but baby's get messy, are they gonna stick her in hundreds of dollars worth of clothes every day?" Santana grimaced holding up a very expensive looking formal dress.

"Ahh I'm way ahead of yah" he slid towards the white wooden drawers and pulled open the first one, "this is all casual stuff; bibs, vests, you get it" he grinned. Rachel overwhelmingly let go of her husband to hug her best gay more than happy, "I love you so much right now, and not just because those clothes where so tiny and cute that they sort of make me want to cry" she muttered into his shoulder getting a few giggles in return.

"I love all of you... thank you so much" she said. Each person hugged the couple happy they could help, "so have we decided on Santana for definite yet, cos that elephant didn't paint itself" Santana joked pointing to the animal, she had definitely returned to herself though she still sported war wounds.

"We haven't decided on anything yet... but I can assure it won't be Santana" Rachel let her down now perching in the light cushioned rocking chair to the left of the room, while everyone faffed around. She could recognise their attempts to make it seem more girly, 3D paper butterfly's stuck to the ceiling and onesies with things like 'little princess' on had been stacked on the shelves.

"What about-"

"Erin" Puck smiled.

"Er-in Hud-sin" Finn pronounced not looking to sure.

"Ok, well what about Christina?" Brittany suggested.

"Or Christie"

Rachel just looked on stunned, "what with all the normal names all of a sudden?" she exclaimed.

"Don't push it, enjoy it" Puck winked.

"Oh, ok well... I don't like them" she shrugged.

"Haven"

"Haven Hudson?"

"Oh yah... Ruby?"

"No, when I was a kid my neighbours dog was called Ruby" Finn told.

"Laya?"

"I like it" Rachel smiled.

"No, it sounds to star wars" Finn shook his head, a few people chuckled "you guys are impossible" Blaine said.

"What about Belle?... it means beautiful in French" in the moment something familiar popped in both of their heads, a long time ago they'd had a discussion about a similar name and how much they would love to call their daughter it. Finn turned inwardly towards his sitting wife, "remember?" her smiled and so she nodded.

"Remember what?!" Kurt asked suddenly.

"Did I just name my niece?" Quinn asked getting all excited.

"No... well sort of but you'll have to wait and see" Rachel dismissed holding her arms up for Finn to grab her. They didn't even bother to argue knowing they'd get no where, "have you decided on God parents?" the blonde added.

"Not yet"

"Well when will you? it's not like you have that long she could come at any moment"

"That reminds me, we don't want that to happen" Finn rushed practically pushing her out of the room.

"Do I have to? I've laid down for days" she whined, Finn nodded in control adamant for her to rest. The others took no notice of any privacy rule and piled on in after them, so; Santana, Rachel and Finn leant against the head-board in that order, while Blaine lay at the foot. Brittany sat on the floor beside her wife's side and beside her Kurt sat on a chair. On the other side of the bed sat Tina and Quinn while Mike entertained Jacob with Puck in the hallway by racing his toy cars up and down though the door was wide open for them to join in the conversation still.

"I should be God Mom, I'm awesomer than this bunch of losers and always will be. Also I'm kick ass at everything, I'll beat up anybody who looks at her the wrong way-"

"Including her parents" Quinn joked.

"-Oh and I know everything about you guys" it sounded almost scary and her smirk didn't help.

"No you don't" Rachel pouted.

"Oh yes I do... I unpacked your underwear draw Rae, I know everything, I've seen everything"

"You trying to say something?" Puck smirked with his head popping around the door.

"Eww as if Rachel would- you didn't did you?" Finn asked unsure, but getting a well deserved slap of his wife in return, "I did not- you know, I seriously don't have a clue to what she's talking about"

"Me neither, which is kind of scary" Kurt shrugged, feeling obliged considering he lived with the two of them for a while.

Santana smiled proudly feeling a sense of accomplishment, "nothing happened, she's just winding you guys up" Rachel spat.

"It's true, I'm a bitch and I've just proved it... now where do I sign away my Mom God card"

Everyone puffed frustrated at her time-wasting, within seconds arguments erupted between each person, so loud at one point that they couldn't hear themselves think, "quiet! we've already decided" each face whipped around at an un-Godly rate and they shut up quickly.

"As hard as it was-" Rachel started with a struggle, "-there's reasons, firstly if we could pick all of you we would, you all have qualities that we want our little girl to have but I'm sure whether you get it or not she'll find them somehow. But as Finn agreed, me and him would never have got back together if it weren't for Santana and Kurt-" Kurt gasped dramatically clasping his hands together and falling to the edge of his seat as did Santana's face light up.

"So that's why we want you two" Finn finished, Kurt dived on the bed and hugged them both "you don't know how much that means" he smiled a watery smile, "me too,  
genuinely... thank you" Santana replied in a less cocky tone. After hugging them they sat back "well I think they'll be perfect" Quinn complimented.

"Actually we discovered a lot of people have two God parents who are the same-sex as the baby and one of the opposite... so as much as we love Tina and Brittany, Quinn will you do us the honour of being her second God mom?" Finn couldn't even finish the sentence before she also dived over Blaine and into their arms, "oh my God! thank you! thank you! thank you!" she cried overwhelmed.

"Well as Jealous as I am, it's the perfect combination... you got your loopy yet enormously bitchy latina, then your overly sensitive yet fashionable gay-" Kurt mouthed 'thank you', "and then you have my Q, perfect and smart" Puck complimented blowing her a kiss.

Quinn though was to interested in Rachel stomach and kept her hand there like the other two, but still managed to smile sweetly back.

"Our baby's gonna be insane" Finn whispered behind Rachel's ear.

"It was inevitable honey" she whispered back through her grin.

* * *

One week of bed rest. One week was all it took for Rachel to lose her mind, she was sick of being waited on hand and foot, and even when she savoured those single moments of privacy when in the bathroom to shower, she still got constant calls of Finn who was making sure she was ok.

He convinced himself it was just her hormones considering she'd snap at everything he said, yet it wasn't. Finn was being over protective, Quinn had explained to Rachel it was completely normal during their two-man Friday night Skype fight while everyone else did their own thing, she said Puck still goes through bouts of it with Beth and even herself, but Rachel was unsure on whether she could put up with it any longer.

"What are you doing up?" he grumbled gormless, threw his mouth of cereal as he read the paper at the kitchen island.

"I'm coming to get some water... and walk around for a while, my legs are starting to ache with all the laying down"

"But the doctor said-"

"I know what the doctor said Finn! but he said in limits, just because I'm on bedrest it does not mean that I can't stand for more than five minutes!" she snapped not really caring for his future reaction.

Finn shrivelled his shoulders back and just eyed her as she escaped to grab a bottle of water from the fridge, "wanna go for a walk through the park?" he muttered.

She whipped around in shock, did he really just say that? she was that happy she almost teared up, "yes, that would be nice" she croaked, allowing a smile to engulf her lips.

An hour later and they where strolling hand in hand down the main park path, Rachel had managed to find effort and placed on a simple, light summer dress and a pair of brown strappy sandals, though Finn thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Stop looking at me like that" she giggled under her breath like a teenage girl.

"Like what?"

"Like- that!" she lashed pointing to the large grin he shared with her.

"I can't smile at my enormously beautiful wife?"

"...you mean just enormous?"

"No! you aren't 'enormous', in fact I find you even more sexy while pregnant" he winked.

"You do?"

"Yes, off course I do, look at yourself, you're glowing" she blushed as each compliment left his mouth.

"Well you won't be saying that when I've been in labour for countless hours and look like death" she dead panned.

He shook his head, "you'll always be the most gorgeous woman I've ever met... well you _and_ our daughter"

This was all too smushy for her to handle, "you know how to make me cry Hudson" she laughed wiping away a single tear from her cheek.

After a moment's silence he spoke cautiously, "I'm sorry I've been so obsessed-"

"No, you where just-"

"I heard what Quinn said."

"...But-"

"She's right, I spoke to Puck-"

"Oh God, what good ever comes from speaking to Puck?"

He chuckled, "and he said he does it too, and not just to purposely piss Quinn off. He just wants things to be perfect and both of them to be happy... and that's what I want"

"Like every other father"

"Exactly, so I'm sorry... but I'm not that sorry" Rachel looked at him questioningly, but with no anger, "I will do whatever it takes to make sure things stay good,  
so even if that means becoming obsessive... I have to" he smiled.

Through the peaceful atmosphere Rachel pondered, though she was still slightly annoyed by how crazy he'd been, she found his excuse incredibly adorable. "uhh you suck Finn Hudson, what do I say to that, huh?" she exclaimed.

* * *

**Next chapter: Baby shower =)**


End file.
